


Together Or Not At All

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Alternative Ending - Fandom, Canon Divergence - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, TROS spoilers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Ewoks, F/M, I kinda enjoyed TROS but I would really have loved another ending, Jakku, Naboo - Freeform, Romance, Tatooine, Wookies, alternative ending, character resurrection, honeymoon travelling the galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: This begins with Ben’s landing of Exogol and takes a serious divergence from *THAT* part. This will be told from both Ben and Rey’s povs, I’m not sure how often I’ll update this as I’m working full time and will try to do so once a week xxx
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, leia/han
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I like parts of TROS, but I came out feeling sad. I understand some of the decisions and possibly the intent but I need more and I know others feel the same. 
> 
> So to help start healing my heartache here’s my take on what could possibly have happened at the end of TROS and beyond. 
> 
> Xx Hope 
> 
> Please please left me know what you think xx

Chapter 1 : Ben’s Journey to Exogol 

Ben’s path was clear the minute his saber disappeared into the icy waters of Endor, he turned quickly to try and catch a final glimpse of his father. For all Han and Leia’s faults and shortcomings as parents, Ben Solo knows in his bones and also in his soul that both his mother and his father had loved him and did their best for him. 

He could even see himself in time forgiving his Uncle Luke for his deep betrayal and the path of darkness that moment had truly sent him down. 

Ben could feel his heart still breaking from the revelation of his mother’s death and also it’s impact on Rey. Rey who from what Ben has been able to glimpse in her mind had become very close to Leia, for Sith’s sake his mother had become her master after Luke’s death. Now that was something he never expected, his mother training a Jedi, Ben knows that she never completed her own training, something stopped her - and he’d never know what. 

Ben Solo now understood that there was only one path left open to him now - the Resistance would never welcome him for both obvious reasons and also misconstrued information about him. The First Order And his own Knights would also never truly understand him either. So in the entire galaxy there was now only one person left that matters to him, Rey - someone who by birthright and bloodline is so similar to him yes !!, and both he and his bond-mate had see the vision of their union and ascension to the throne of the Sith. But Ben understood now that that was a twisted vision of a future that would only bring misery and death across the galaxy and would destroy the light within them both.

Yes, Rey may indeed be a Palpatine by blood, but she is the farthest thing from a Sith, Ben knows that she would die before betraying her friends in the resistance and allowing the darkness to consume her. But Ben also knows that with the best intentions and even the strongest of wills that sometimes the Dark side can erode you. 

And he would be damned if he let this happen to Rey, and in that instant Ben Solo makes his decision. He finds Rey’s skimmer and makes of the mainland .... he finds an old First Order troop carrier abandoned near a settlement. So this is where the other defectors settled Ben thought for a moment. He quickly came across the two items he most desperately needed - a blaster (yes lightsaber combat and force abilities may be the main tools in his arsenal but he is incredibly skilled with a blaster. 

Please he’s Han Solo’s son and the godson of Chewbacca do you really think they would allow him out into the galaxy without training his with a blaster and in Chewie’s case a bowcaster. Ben also came across an abandoned TIE fighter and for the first time in years he grinned. Ben entered the fighter and automatically set a course for Exogol. Before he had gone there to end Palpatine and failed, this time he would not fail and he would do everything in his power to ensure that Rey of Jakku would be leaving there with him.

In his mind Ben hears her confession on repeat as the Fighter makes the jump to light speed above Endor “I did want to take your hand .... Ben’s hand”, Ben smiled again to himself knowing that he would be able to offer this to Rey very soon. He just prayed to the Force and all of the Skywalker clan that for once in their Sith-ridden existence that together with Rey, he would finally be able to completed his grandfathers work and rid the galaxy of Palpatine and the Sith once and for all.


	2. The Final Battle of the Force Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben solo lands on Exogol and races towards his destiny, to be by Rey’s side for this final battle, and in all things from this moment forward - if she will have him. 
> 
> Rey has finally come face to face with the author of her family’s and the Skywalker’s pain and suffering- she knows what she has to do, and will do it alone if she must. 
> 
> But as we all know Rey and Ben are NEVER truly alone
> 
> I was originally going to do the full fight scene and aftermath in this chapter but decided it would be better to break it into 2/3 chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love for the first chapter guys <3 I hope you enjoyed it xx 
> 
> Please leave you’re thoughts on this one too xx 
> 
> MTFBWYA
> 
> PS can anyone spot my references for Jedi fallen order and the cameo of a certain former padawan :)

Exogol - the Unknown Regions

Rey stands in the centre of some type of stadium or arena, in the depths of this Sith temple the hiding place of the vile, repulsive creature that is by blood - her grandfather. Sheev Palpatine truly is a monster. 

His body is supported by some unnatural life support system, clearly the product of Sith technology. His skin resembles that of the mummified Night Sister of Dothomir that she had once heard an ageing ginger traveller speak of at Nima outpost. Palpatine continues to talk of her destiny to strike him down, embrace her ‘true’ nature and to ascend to the throne of the Sith and rule. 

Rey could not expect that this is her destiny, that everything she had suffered and sacrificed, all that time spent waiting on Jakku for her family (who she now knows died to protect her from this very moment). Everything that her Masters had taught her, the friends she has made within the Resistance - Finn, Leia, Rose and even Poe. The bond that she shares with Ben - most of all the belonging she has found with Ben. Someone who truly understand every part of her, and vice versa. She doesn’t want to let go of this, but she will do this to save the galaxy, her friends and Ben. 

She slowly nods her head in agreement to Palpatine’s demands, and slowly unclips her the Skywalker saber from her belt. Suddenly she feels the faintest of shifts in the force, someone has just landed outside the temple and she instantly knows that her Bond Mate has arrived- Ben Solo has arrived, and they will face this final battle together. 

Ben’s TIE fighter finally breaks atmosphere on Exogol and he is horrified to see the might of this ‘Sith Fleet’ - the galaxy is doomed if Palpatine succeeds today. He lands right next to an old Rebellion class X-Wing, where the kriff did that piece of junk come from Ben wondered. But he had no time to ponder this. The moment his feet landed on the barren soil he could feel Rey’s proximity though the force. Kriff he thought she’s alone with that monster - he needs to move quickly to help her. 

Ben has so much to say to Rey and so much he needs to do, he just needs to get to her. So he takes off at breakneck speed with the FO blaster gripped in his hands, he would be dammed if he’d loose Rey before they really have a chance to find peace. He sprints thought the outer halls of the Temple and in a move that is as daring as it is stupid, Ben throws himself down into the lower levels. His father and Luke would truly be proud of him for that one. He lands with all the grace of a newborn Tun-Tun and thinks ‘Ow!!’. But again he can’t stop, he has to get to that throne room NOW.

He’s up and sprinting again, he can sense the Knights of Ren closing in from all angles, he shot one behind him without breaking stride, he’s truly a Solo and allows himself to smirk for a brief moment. Until he finds himself surrounded by his former brethren - they’ve finally shown their true hand as the puppets of Palpatine. Despite his superior force abilities and skills with a blaster. It was still 8 verses 1 and Ben knew that he could only last so long before they may overpower him. 

Ben pauses for a split second and then force throws two of the knights into the walls and begins to fight the others hand to hand. He’s doing quite well until one of them sucker punched him and another rammed his staff into Ben’s abdomen. Damnit, this isn’t working and he needs to finish this. 

Ben feels the bond buzz into focus and he can see Rey so clearly through their bond and the look for desperation on her face slowly morphs into calmness and peace. She smiles at him and he nods to her. He wants Rey to know that he’s here now, that Ben Solo is here now and he’s come to stand with her, once and for all. 

Their minds are now completely in sink, and they know what to do. Rey raises the Skywalker saber to strike Palpatine down, but she pauses. Slowly raising her hand to a shocked Emperor. In the same instant Ben feels the weight of his family saber in his grasp, he ignites it before the Knights of Ren, and with the smallest of gestures of challenge. Ben Solo unleashes his wrath upon them, making quick work of his former allies. 

Rey mirrors Ben in her battle against the Sith guardians, she re-directs their fire and takes them down. What she does not see is a singular solider taking aim at her in this instant. But with the knowing hum of a lightsaber, this threat drops to the floor. And Ben steps over the body to join Rey. Finally together in the flesh, they gaze at each other - neither utters a word. Their connection doesn’t truly require this ..... 

Rey :“You came back !!”

Ben : “I told you you’d never be alone again and I meant it Rey”

Together they turn to face their common enemy - the creature that has brought all those they have loved to ruin and the galaxy to its knees, but this time will be different. And as one they began their attack.


	3. The Final Defeat of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben face off against Palpatine, it does not go as planned. The Jedi of the past intervene / help our heroes vanquish their enemy. But this victory does not come without its price, are Ben and Rey able to pay it, and what does this mean for their future together and the fate of the galaxy ??
> 
> * major canon divergence will occur in the next chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3 everyone xx 
> 
> My own plotline and ending for tros starts here hope you enjoy let me know what you think in the comments section, I’d love to hear your theories and feelings about Rey and Ben and where you think the story should have gone xx
> 
> PS: as I’ve only seen the film once, but hopefully will go and see it again before it leaves the cinema. So some of the dialogue & the order of events may be wrong x

*The Sith Throne Room - Exogol* 

Rey and Ben could feel their forcebond so strongly in this moment, as they turned to face their greatest enemy and the true dark force within the galaxy. They will be one in this fight, just as it was so long ago in Snoke’s own throne room and just like then, they’ll prevail. In unison the last Jedi and the son of Solo stepped towards the throne to finish what Anakin Skywalker had started, but all to quickly they are overcome by Palpatine’s Sith abilities and find themselves immobilised and forced to their knees before him. 

Ben and Rey both tried to break free of the force hold surrounding them, but to no avail. Palpatine begins to talk of their bond and abilities. “Ahh, yes I can see it now” he grins displaying his vile black rotted teeth. “A true dyad within the force .... this has not occurred in a long time indeed my children ... the last two force users who shared such a connection Bastila Shan and Darth Revan ultimately succumbed to their pitiful and pathetic feelings for each other - which I can clearly see has also occurred here”. He gazed down at Rey and Ben who both continued to fight against his hold. “unfortunately for you my children you will not enjoy the same peace that they found”. 

“I have never seen such a powerful union within the force, but with your bloodlines children this is no surprise, you are now joined as one, and if you are to live together then you will die together. Nothing can stop me now - the Final Order will turn this galaxy to ashes and once more the Sith will rule”.

And with this Darth Sidious raised his hands to the pair and somehow began to draw on their bond. It felt like their souls were being torn from their bodies and they were powerless to stop it. Palpatine makes quick work of quite literally sucking the light from the bondmates. Rey and Kylo both drop to the floor - disturbingly stiff and silent. What neither is able to see is the healing powers that their bond has given to the Sith Lord. Palpatine’s once decayed and disgusting fingers have regrown and the emperor has regained his full strength. Nothing can stop him now. 

Inside Ben’s mind he is reaching for Rey, screaming for her to respond, to let him know that she’s ok, telling her that it will be ok, that together they can still defeat him. That this is no the end of the road, not for either of them, and not for the Skywalker bloodline. To his utter horror Rey doesn’t reply, he can somehow sense her body lying close to his own, his scavenger. And Ben Solo knew in that split second what he must do to protect her and the galaxy, he’ll avenge his family who along with him were the unfortunate victims of more the 60 years of this Sith Lords manipulation and manoeuvrings. He had following the revelation of his mother and Uncle Luke’s true parentage, delved into the history of the Skywalker bloodline - his great-grandmother Shmi’s miraculous conception of Anakin Skywalker. Her tragic death at the hands of a Tusken Raider party. And also the doomed love story of his grandparents - Anakin Skywalker “The Chosen One” and Padme Naberrie Amidala, the former Queen and Senator for the Mid-Rim system of Naboo. A serene and beautiful planet that also fell to the dark plans of one of its own sons. The seperation of his mother and Luke had been done in an attempt to protect them both from Vader and Palpatine. This throught twists a knife inside his heart - and he also thinks of Rey, she too has been doomed and abandoned by those who loved her as a direct result of the sleemo sitting upon this ancient throne. 

Her parents had been good people, from the Naboo system who had fallen in love despite the dark unknown secret lurking in the shadows her father had for most of this life unknowingly been the offspring of Palpatine. He had met and fallen in love with Rey’s mother who had continued to love him even after the disturbing revelation of his own bloodline. And together they loved their little girl with every fibre of their beings. They had made the most horrific sacrifice to protect her from her grandfather and in Ben’s mind they had unconsciously doomed their child to a future of poverty, servitude and loneliness. But it had indeed saved her from what he could now see and knows too that Rey would consider a fate worse then death. Becoming the vessel for Palpatine’s own power and that of all the Sith before him. Kriff, the dark side really is messed up, Ben silently chuckled to himself for a second.

Suddenly, he felt a brief surge of energy overtake him. Ben wasn’t sure where this force was coming from, but he had the strangest feeling it was coming from those who have come before him. Ben knew that he had to get to his feet and face Sidous, they are running out of time and they CAN’t fail now. Ben can hear the zombie Sith Lord monologuing away. But as Ben rose to his feet and once again called his family saber into his hand, he felt this immense relief and even something similar to calm. He knows that he can do this - he defeated Snoke and now he will silence the Sith forever. 

The look on Palpatine’s face is indeed priceless, and Ben sees the withered creature snear and glance down towards Rey’s unconscious form - NO he will not let him touch her.

“Oh you young fool” Palpatine sneers at Ben before seizing him once again in a force hold. “Only now do you understand my boy, your bloodline and it’s defiance has all been for nothing, you have all been weakened by sentiment and compassion, and THIS will be the final word in the story of Skywalker!!”. And with a flick of hid wrist Ben is thrown through the air and lands far below in another chasm of the temple. All Ben could think of before his body crashed into the floor was Rey and suddenly it all went dark. 

Above in the audience chamber all of the sith acolytes and worshippers have knelt before Palpatine as the roof of the throne room separate to reveal the skies of Exogol, a dazzling and destructive fire storm with the Final Order destroyers facing off against the reinforced Resistance fleet. The emperor now full restored to his full might, raises his hands to the sky and unleashes a punishing and unstopppable wave of sith lightening towards the battle - that will take care of this insignificant rebellion once and for all he smiled to himself. 

Rey slowly regains consciousness and opens her eyes to behold the utter destruction unfolding above them, she slowly turns her head to where Ben had stood beside her ... nothing Ben wasn’t there. Rey reaches out through the bound and she breaths a sign of relief - Ben is nearby, hurt but he’ll be ok. Rey now understands what she must do to protect all that she holds dear. She centres herself within the force, opens her heart and soul to the cosmic energy of galaxy and pleads to all those who have come before. 

“ Be with me”  
“ Be with me”  
“ Be with me”

Suddenly Rey begins to move, rolling her body over to gain a better stance, she has been weakened immensely by Palpatine’s interface with her and Ben’s bond and force energies, she truly doesn’t have much left to give. But she knows that there is no alternative - this is her destiny and she will face in here and now. There’s no turning back. 

All of a sudden Rey can hear an amalgamation of voices, both human and alien alike - she can hear Master Luke, Leia telling her that it’s her destiny as a Jedi to rise. She also recognises the same voices she’d heard when she’d first touch the Skywalker Saber. “ Rey, these are your final steps”. More and more Jedi and force wielders of the past came together to stand with Rey, urging her to rise and finish the work of the Jedi and to finally bring peace to the galaxy. 

She stands to face her grandfather, and once again raises the lightsaber to attack, but Palpatine turns his force lighting onto her, and Rey is quick to shield herself from the blast, she can feel the destructive heat of this power burning her skin and slowing pushing her backwards. The Sith Lord speaks once more to her, saying that it is impossible to stop him, as he is now “ALL the sith”, and in that moment Rey plans her next move, she summons the other saber - Leia’s lightsaber from her belt and unites the two weapons in defence against Palpatine. And with all the souls of the Jedi before her and those still with her now - she growls at her grandfather and stages in return “And I am all of the Jedi!”. 

With all the energy and will left within her Rey summons the force to her in this moment and pushes Palpatine’s lightning back onto himself, the sight she beholds will forever haunt her, the flesh and bones being ripped from his mangeled corpse. All around her the temple beings to crumble, she can hear the screams of the acolytes as they are crushed by falling debris. Rey also feels the impact of the lightning’s rebound wash over her, a strange soul draining pulse. 

Rey inhales quietly, realising that all around her is silent, she has done it, the Sith have finally been defeated. And with that realisation Rey feels an overwhelming exhaustion overcome her, she feels both sabers fall from her grasp. And suddenly her vision brings to blur, and the final thing she can sense is her body collapsing to the decaying dirt of Exogol. This is the moment that the Last Jedi of Jakku drew her last breathe and fell still. 

Far below the site of Rey’s victory and demise, the force swells around another stiff and crumbled human form, the energy of the galaxy isn’t done with this one yet either, as just as with Rey the voices of past Jedi, especially Anakin, Luke and Leia, and even Han Solo begin to urge him to wake up, his journey doesn’t end here, the force and the galaxy aren’t finished with him yet. Now it is his turn to RISE - as the man he was truly born to be, and instantly Ben Solo opens his eyes, adjusts to both the darkness around him and the various pains within his body. 

Ben can feel the support and presence of these force users both from the dark and the light urging him on, along with own his memories, playing with his father and Chewie on the Falcon as a toddler. Helping Leia braid her hair. Training with Uncle Luke, the pain and abuse he suffered for years from Snoke. This all added fuel to the fire burning in Ben Solo’s soul. No, for Sith’s sake this is not where his story will end and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus on Rey - his bondmate, the other half of his broken soul. They were destined to be together long before either of them had arrived in the Galaxy, Ben now knows that that was the will of the force just as much as they own raw connection as normal human beings. She needed him more then ever now !! Ben knows he needs to move quickly, he’s struggling to sense Rey in the force, and he’s deeply troubled by this revelation. Ben tried to raise to his feet and quickly realised that his leg is broken. But that is of little consequence now. Ben only has one priority left in the entire galaxy and she’s somewhere above him, alone. 

This won’t be the case for very long as Ben drags himself over to the wall of the pit he’s trapped in and with all the Jedi voices and memories he can conjure up, he begins to climb upwards towards his future.


	4. The Last Skywalker Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo finds himself stranded at the bottom of a chasm, broken and separated from the person who needs him the most. Ben does have much left to give, but in this Members of the Skywalker family FINALLY reach out to Ben and support him in what he must now face . 
> 
> In this chapter we get an insight into what it took for Ben to get back to Rey and into the mind of Ben Solo at this crucial point in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think they should have included his climb in the film it would have been epic to cut between Ben and Rey with BOTH of them rising and being encouraged and supported by the Jedi. 
> 
> I’m sorry this has taken so long to get out, I had a family emergency over Christmas. 
> 
> I’d also like to thank my new Beta for this story, @kylobsessed on Twitter :) 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts and feelings in the comments below 
> 
> Next chapters we’ll be diverging from TROS cannon so cant wait for you guys to read that xx

The Bowels of the Sith Temple - Exogol 

Ben Solo awakens at the bottom of the chasm Sidous threw him down. After taking stock of his injures, a damaged spinal cord and broken leg for sure. Maybe even a collapsed lung, and some broken ribs as well. He’ll deal with all that later, focusing his mind, Ben begins planning his next move. Sidous has torn into his and Rey’s bond using it to heal himself and unleash his maximum powers upon the galaxy. The battle between the ‘Final Order’ and his mother’s stubborn and determined little band of Rebels is underway in the skies far above them. 

Ben could sense a massive fleet had emerged from hyperspace and was aiding the Resistance. Looks like the galaxy hasn’t given up all hope just yet, and Ben feels a surge of relief with this knowledge. His mother had been a beacon of hope to so many for so long, It’s time they honour her - stand with her - one last time.

Ben realises in that moment that with him stuck down here, Rey is now once again alone facing off Palpatine far above him, she is in grave danger with her grandfather returned to his full strength and capacities within the Dark Side. He needs to get to Rey now before something terrible happens. 

Ben tried to move, but his body is exhausted and his link to the force weakened by Palpatine’s disruption. He knows he needs to find the strength to climb out of here, and he needs it know. And Ben Solo decides to do something he swore he’d never do again, he closes his eyes and beings to meditate, working through the pain surging through his body. He calls out to the force users who have come before him, asking them to be with him now and to help him in this desperate moment. He knows he may not deserve it but for Sith sake it would be great if one nerf-herder could support him now. 

“BENJAMIN BAIL SOLO, I did not raise you to be so vulgar to your elders” and Ben began to laugh as he had when he was a child and his mother would ‘pretend’ to be cross with him or Han. He gazes up to see his mother appear, a petite, older vision in white compared to the lady in his memories but she is still every bit as commanding and regal in this form as she was in the flesh. “Hello Mom, it’s good to see you”. Ben says with a weak smile “Mom .... I’m so so..” he began. But Leia cuts him off “Sweetheart, I know what you’re going to say ... and I know you are sorry and regret what happened to your father but please know Han’s at peace now and NEVER blamed you for what happened on Starkiller, my love. But now is not the time for this conversation, my apprentice needs your help and I’ll be damned if another Skywalker looses their loved one to that Sith stain”. 

Ben tries to process everything his mother had just said, and finds joy and comfort in her words. He can see two other Force visions appear, Uncle Luke and a man he’d only seen on the holonet and within old Jedi and Imperial archives - Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Clone Wars, Padawan of Obi Wan Kenobi, husband of Padmé Amidala and his grandfather. The two men shared a knowing look, and joined Leia is observing Ben. 

Anakin was the first to speak, “So your this grandson I’ve heard so much about ... Ben it’s incredible to finally meet you. For so long I had to watch the bastard twist your mind and use Vader as a tool. Please know it was never me speaking to you, it was only even Palpatine”. Ben was too gobsmacked to actually reply to his grandfather who at the point of his fall to the dark side had been even younger then Ben - so this was a very peculiar conversation. Even with the fact he was conversing with three ghosts. 

Luke Skywalker was the next to speak “Well kid, I told you I’d see you around, I’d just hoped the scenery would be nicer”. Ben gave a small chuckle but it was incredibly painful. He looked up at his family “I need your help, I have to get back to Rey. I know what I need to do but I need the strength to do it - will you help me ?”. Without saying a word the Skywalker's all gathered around Ben and through the cosmic force as one, healed the worst of his wounds, Ben could feel some strength returning and he was able to hobble over to the chasm wall. Placing his hands on the rock side he quickly looked back to try and once again catch of glimpse of his family before they faded away. And just like with his father, the ghosts were already gone. “Don’t worry kid” the voice of his uncle spoke inside his head “We’ll be with you every step of the way”. 

Ben grins and brings to pull himself up the rock side, stopping as little as possible to catch his breath. The quicker he climbs, the faster he can be reunited with Rey, nothing else matters beyond that, standing with her in this fight and hopefully force willing if he survives following her from one side of the galaxy to the other, if she’ll have him. 

As Ben Solo continues to climb, he is elated to hear the voices of the force users, and some memories who have come before him encouraging him and standing with him .... 

Leia: “keep going my love, you can do this”

Han: “My son is alive, and he is stronger then anything out before him. It’s the two of us against the galaxy” 

Master Yoda: “Young Skywalker, arise. Do with you yet, the force is not”

Ahsoka Tano “Keep climbing Sky-Guy, we’re with you”

Anakin Skywalker “ Ben it is time for you to RISE, our bloodline doesn’t end here today in this Sith hole. You are going to stand beside your equal in the force and together to will finally bring it into balance. And then I promise you, my boy you will finally know peace”

All of this encouragement helps to fuel Ben’s adrenaline, allowing him to continue the traitorous climb to the surface. 

Flashes of memories rush through his as well as he climbs towards the surface. Happy memories of his childhood on Chandrilla, when he was with his mother and father, playing on the Falcon, braiding Leia’s hair and being held and hugged by Chewie. Flying with uncle Lando and some moments of training and mediating with Luke also fill him with warm joy. Small flickers of a tiny girl in a starship graveyard - who he now knows was a young Rey, even then the force was connecting them, long before their paths were meant to cross. 

All of these memories also push him onwards, as do much darker ones, the voices that plagued his mind since infancy - now revealed to all be the work of Darth Sidious. He remembers the cruel jibes and even deeper mistrust he sensed in the minds of his fellow Jedi padawans at Luke’s temple and the night it all went so wrong there. The abuse and pain he suffered for years under Snoke. He remembers the assault of the Church of the Force on Jakku, striking down Lor San Tekka, a man Ben had met training under Luke, had fought alongside and respected immensely. Hunting the BB droid to Takodana, pursing Rey through the woods, the events in his quarters, both of the pushing into each other’s minds - the things they had seen, the darkness, the fear and above all else the loneliness. He also remembers the moment Starkiller Base found its target, all those souls crying out in the force and being forever extinguished. He may not have been directly involved in that genocide but he should have pushed harder against Hux’s plan and tried harder to persuade Snoke to give him more time ... with Rey. 

Rey, suddenly his thoughts are consumed by this girl, this young woman. Born to nothing, yes her grand sire may once have ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. But by no means was she born for that throne, Rey had shown him that you are not defined by your bloodline and the history of your family, it is possible to stand against it or embrace it. Rey’s parents did what they thought was right to protect her, even if it meant condemning her in the process. When Ben had seen was true, her parents are indeed buried in a paupers grave in the deserts of Jakku. Rey had fended for herself, scavenging to avoid total servitude or starvation. Ever since she was a small child, it would have been easy for her heart to grow cold and resentful. But she remained a hopeful being, who excepted the loneliness of her situation and still held onto her positive and lovely heart. She cared deeply for people, regardless of how soon they’d met, she’d promised to see that droid delivered home, bonded quickly with Han and Chewie and even found a firm friend in ‘Finn’ formerly FN-2187. She’d inspired hope in people who had no cause to dream of it. She’d carried that hope with her to the farthest point in the galaxy and somehow convinced his uncle, now turned hermit-monk to teach her somethings about the Force. She’d accepted their strange and profound force connection and had come to him in her darkest and loneliest moment. Confessing such intimate feelings and worries to the ‘monster’ who’s ass she’d so recently kicked on Starkiller Base. That moment they had shared across the galaxy by her camp fire changed both of their lives forever. And set them on a collision course with their destiny as Dyads of the Force - Ben’s to kill the monster in his nightmares and Rey to become the greatest warrior of the light the galaxy has ever seen, and for them to do this together as one. But in order for theses destinies to be achieved Ben has to keep going and find Rey. 

He thinks of what Rey had confessed after healing the lightsaber stab wound she’d inflicted on him on the Death Star ruins (they’d talk about that later). That she had wanted to take his hand, back in Snoke’s burning throne room. But she’d wanted to take Ben’s hand, not the one she believed had been offered to her in that moment - Kylo Ren’s. But as his father had pointed out Kylo Ren is now dead and Ben Solo has risen once again. So this time when he offers her his hand he knows she’s going to take it, and Ben knows he’ll never let her go again. 

An instant later Ben had felt an unprecedented pulse of Force energy being exerted in the stadium above, the bright lights of Sith lightning raged above and suddenly it all fell dark again. Ben clung to the rocks as boulders and huge rock shards flew past him and into the abyss below. Very quickly everything went deadly silent, Ben paused to catch his breath, and reached out to Rey immediately through their bond, which though weakened significantly by Palpatine was still there. He could feel Rey’s body weakening quickly as if her very life force was vanishing and suddenly it was as if they were breathing as one. But all of a sudden Rey’s breathing stopped in Ben’s ears and he felt an unimaginable pain in his very soul, as if it was being torn apart. 

Ben’s blood turned into ice in this millisecond and he knew time was up, Rey needed him NOW and with the willpower of a man possessed Ben Solo climbed the last few hundred metres to the surface. With an exhausted grunt and sweat dripping from his brow, Ben Solo pulled himself over the edge and paused to try and catch his breath. 

The force knows he will need all his strength for what is to come next, and his decision and defiance will indeed shake the stars ....


	5. Pleas to Fate and the Power of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reaches Rey in the Sith stadium, and is faced with his worst nightmare made reality, what will Ben do to try and make things right and save Rey?What price will he be willing to pay in exchange for her life. 
> 
> Some of this chapter will follow the canon events of this scene in TROS. But the divergence will start Rey’s reaction to Ben’s sacrifice and what she in return will do to bring him back to her. The Skywalker family once again come to young Solo’s aid and finally help to balance the force. 
> 
> Following these events our two forcewields have much to discuss and work through, and have to decide what their next step will be now that the Emperor and Final order have been defeated on Exogol .... and their journey together will begin. Which will be in the very next chapter x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here’s the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> A massive thank you again to @Kylobsessed for being my beta for this chapter xx 
> 
> The next chapter should hopefully be up soon 😊😊

Exogol: Sith Temple 

Ben Solo’s hand finally meets the ledge of the chasm Sidious had thrown him down, the sweat is dripping from his face and hair and it takes all of his willpower and determination to drag his damaged body up and over the edge. He reached out in the force again to try and find Rey, “Please ... please tell me you’re alright”. But young Solo only felt a cold emptiness where Rey’s bright light had been until mere moments ago - and this absolutely terrified him, more so than any torture or test he has faced under any of his masters or with the Knights of Ren. He needed to get to her NOW. 

He quickly scans the decimated remains of the Sith stadium, the ceiling had caved in, the statues of ancient Sith destroyed and the stalls of Sith acolytes had collapsed. Sidous was nowhere to be found - clearly Rey had finally vanquished the dark lord, and completed the task the Force had lumbered upon his family. Ben felt tremendous guilt and regret about the fact he hadn’t been here to help Rey with the final turn in this battle. Ben knew that this would haunt him until the end of his days. 

Ben’s entire body screamed as he dragged himself to his feet, trying to put weight on the broken one, whilst clutching his side to try and steel himself with a few deep breaths. He continued to try and reach for Rey and every time found nothing - it’s as if she’s vanished from the Force itself. But as Ben peered through the dissipating smoke, he spotted a small slight form facing away from him, clad in dirty white robe, and had an unmistakable brunette bun hairstyle. “REY !!” he breathed out, using all his might to form the words . His leg quickly gave out and he collapsed into the dirt again, Ben could feel his body failing, he didn’t have a lot of time.

He took another deep breath in and looked across to where Rey lay, he pulled himself back up to his feet, and suddenly he could hear the voice of his mother “Keep going Ben, you can do this sweetheart”. This gave Ben a boost of energy to keep moving. 

As he got closer to Rey, he calls out to her again. He prays to the Force that she’d answer him. But that didn’t happen ... and just as Ben reaches her he collapses to the floor once again and crawls to her body. The first thing Ben notices is the unnatural and terrifying way that her body was laying. Her arms are stiff and oddly positioned. Ben wraps his arms around her tiny frame, and with one hand gently checked for a pulse. His hand continues to trail up her arm until he reaches her blood soaked hand, Ben slowly rubs his thumb across her hand trying to offer them both some comfort. It was his way of letting Rey know that he’s here now - and he’s never going to leave her again. 

Ben slowly moved into a seated position and cradles Rey’s body in his arms. His hand finds the back of her head, fingers sinking into her hair. He tried to stay calm and focus he knows he can’t afford to panic now, but that all vanishes when his eyes fell upon Rey’s face. There is a smattering of small bruises and cuts adorning her complexion - but the thing that made his blood run cold and his heart freeze was her eyes. They were glazed over and utterly lifeless - it becomes clear to Ben in that moment that Rey is gone. The power it must have taken to defeat Sidous and save the galaxy had cost this incredible girl her life. As if she hadn’t suffered enough in her short existence. 

He couldn’t figure out what to do, his heart was racing and Ben had become more anxious by the second ... in utter desperation Ben looked around him and prays that someone will appear and help Rey. But Ben knew that he and Rey are the only souls left in this temple. He’s alone once again and has failed the one person left in this galaxy he cared about. They’d once promised each other that they’d never be alone again and now Ben was sat holding her cold corpse. His heart was breaking in ways he’d never imagined possible, this couldn’t be how it ended for them, they are a ‘Dyad’ of the Force, the two that are one. Their very souls bound together across the lightyears. From what Ben had briefly read of this unusual occurrence was that one half could not survive without the other - and this was the fate that Ben faced - inside himself he could already feel the gaping hole Rey’s absence created in his soul. 

He looked down once again into Rey’s cold eyes, the tears ran down his face and he reached out to the Force, his family and all the Jedi before them and began to pled .... 

“Please bring her back “

“Please Mother, Luke, Grandfather .... please help Rey she doesn’t deserve this fate”

“ This can be the end of her ... please”

“ I’ll do anything to save her .... I can’t live without her”

Slowly Ben could feel a slither of darkness creeping back into his heart, and one thought became louder then all the others. This was the woman he loves with his entire being, they had been bound long before either person had come into the universe. She was the only person he could ever see by his side. “ You will not take her from me !!!” He screamed into the void and the darkness. 

He felt a force ghost materialise behind him and a hand drop onto his shoulder. Ben recognised this presence immediately “Grandfather”. Ben felt a small resurgence of hope .... someone had come to him, in what was truly his most desperate moment - his grandfather had come to help them. But Anakin Skywalker's expression was one of sadness and pity - not reassurance and hope. 

“ Ben did you know I said the exact same thing to Darth Sidious when I pledged myself as his apprentice ... I truly thought I was doing so in order to save your grandmothers life. She was my angel and the best part of me, and to an extent I believe we shared our own type of force bond. I truly understand your pain now and I’m so sorry for your loss. But if you give into this line of thought you may fall back to the dark side once again. The desire to cheat death has never ended well for our family”. 

Beside Anakin appeared the force ghosts of both his Mother and Uncle Luke once again. They too observed the scene of Ben and Rey with such sorrow and pain - both looking down at their apprentices. These young people doomed to terrible fates because of the sins of their families and also the messed up will of the Force. Ben looked up at his family with a tearstained face, his soul raw and exposed to them “Please help her .... I can’t loose her now .... we were going to finally be safe and together”. 

All of the ghosts shared a look of pain and knowing - Ben was able to sense there were things that they were holding back. “Please don’t lie to me anymore .. tell me what you know ... how can I help Rey. I’ll do anything to bring her back”. 

Anakin once again spoke to his grandson “The power that Sidous had promised me was meant to allow me to save Padmé. He told me the tales of Darth Plageuis who had achieved the ability to cheat death and manipulate the Midichlorians to also create life. No Jedi has ever been able to do so I’m afraid”

Ben takes a deep breath and slowly sobs - trying to process what his grandfather had said. But then Anakin Skywalker smirked down at his grandson and looked over at his children “But you young Solo are no Jedi. You said many times to you wanted to finish what I started, well all I ever wanted to do was save the woman I loved. I failed this task Ben, but you won’t. You may be able to save young Rey ... but please know that price this will come at ...the effort may very well kill you”. 

Ben could see his mother beginning to cry ... she also knew that this act would cost her son his life. Luke gave his nephew a watery smile. 

And in this moment Ben Solo knew that he’d willingly give everything he has to bring her back, she deserved to live, the galaxy needs her warmth, compassion and kindness more than ever. What life could he imagine now without her, he truly loved Rey of Jakku with all he had, and it would be the best thing he’d ever done to give his life for hers. He gazed up into the faces of his family, the Jedi war hero turned Sith he’d idolised for so long, the loving but unprepared mother who had always held out hope for him, until the very end. And his uncle, who through manipulation and the fear of history repeating itself had tried to murder him. Who had immediately realised the error of his ways , but still paid such a high price for it. Ben now understood Luke better and nodded towards him. Forgiving him slightly for the betrayal. “I know what I have to do ... and I know I have the strength to do it”. 

Ben feels this tremendous swell of hope within him and braves a look down at Rey once again, looking at her beautiful face, still blank and cold gazing up into the destructive sky above them. Ben slowly pulls Rey up towards him, holding her slight form flush to him. His heart somehow breaks even more. He’d seen many visions and had numerous dreams of holding Rey close, feeling her heartbeat in tandem with his. Smiling and laughing with her ... among other things. But Ben now knew that none that would come to pass but he was content to hold her now - for this brief moment, which he would cherish forever, wherever he ended up after this. 

Ben settled Rey’s body back down into his lap ... running his fingers through her hair and smiling down at her. He slowly lays his other hand upon her abdomen and closes his eyes. Ben took a moment to centre himself within the force - just like he’d seen Rey do whilst healing him on the Death Star ruins. He focused his mind and soul and began to commune with both the force within himself and the cosmic force of the galaxy. Remembering Luke’s training from long ago, Ben Solo breathed and focused on healing Rey and pushing his very life force into her. He prayed to fate that this would work - otherwise he’d truly be lost forever alongside the woman he loved. 

Ben begins to feel himself tiring, the force draining from his body, but he was determined to keep going, he couldn’t afford to give up now. Suddenly Ben had felt a small hand slide over and grip his own, the next thing he had noticed was the moment of Rey stomach beneath his hand. His eyes had flown open in surprise, just in time to see the colour rush back into Rey cheeks and her cold expression transform into one of utter confusion and happiness, as her eyes focused in on his face. Ben was frozen in shock, not daring to believe that it had worked. That Rey, his soulmate, his Dyad had come back to him. 

He helped her to sit up in his lap and she’d gazed into his face with such love and admiration, as if she couldn’t believe that he was there with her. She only utters one word “Ben ...”, and Ben soaks in her warmth and light, not daring to breath. Rey slowly moved one hand up to his face and runs her fingers across his cheek, at this distance Rey had noticed that the scar she’d inflicted on him on Starkiller Base had vanished ... it must have healed along with the lightsaber wound back on Kef Bir. Rey continued to slowly take in the details of Ben’s face moving her fingers through his hair. She smiled up at him .... and could see that his eyes were also locked onto hers. This truly was Ben Solo, the man she’d dreamed of and wanted to be with for so long. Her other half in the force, she’d given him another smile and hesitantly moved in towards him.

As their lips met Rey felt the Force hum with warmth around them. Ben’s hand run through her hair, the other moved from gripping her waist to slowly moving up and down her back. After so much pain and violence, this was a moment of true peace and joy, Ben was being so gentle with her and vice versa, they were finally and truly together. They continued to kiss for another few moments, and as they pulled away from each other, an even broader smile broke across Ben’s face.

Ben could hardly believe that this had happened, Rey was alive, he’d done it - he’d finally finished what Anakin Skywalker tried to do so long ago. He’d saved the woman he loves, and now he knew that she felt the same. Ben Solo had never been happier then he was in this moment - looking into Rey’s eye he felt like he’d finally come home. But he can feel him own force signature fading and pleads for just a little more time, he is determined to take in every details of her beautiful face, the golden skin, fine freckles, the deep hazel eyes and even the small horizontal scar on her right cheek. He can’t bring himself to speak, but begins to massage Rey’s neck slowly in a show of comfort. 

Rey’s face morphed from an expression of happiness, to one of confusion and shock as Ben goes limp in her grasp and slowly falls to the dirt floor of the temple. Rey’s quick to catch his head, whilst still gripping the hand that Ben had placed on her stomach ... which now had filled with fear and dread. What had Ben done exactly ?? She reached out to him through their bond hoping to reach him before he could fall unconscious. 

‘No.. no please you can’t leave me now. We just found each other Ben. Please don’t go ...”

Rey’s heart was still in her throat and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe, this fate isn’t fair for either of them. They’d vanquished Palpatine and his Sith cult, and she could sense that the Resistance fleet had turned the tide against the Final Order and had also won the battle. Ben had been a vital part of this and had come home, he’d finally shed the mask of Kylo Ren. Leia had used what little life force she’d maintained post Raddus explosion to reach out to her son, to plead with him to come back to the light. And Ben had listened to his mother and joined her on Exogol, he’d come to aid her in this final battle. He finally had the chance to face the architect of his family’s suffering, the tormentor of his mind and soul. 

Ben Solo had given her his life force to bring her back from the cold and dark void she’d ended up in after her victory against Sidious. And now he himself was unconscious and his force signature is fading fast. She needs help to save him, “Please help me, he came home - back to the light. Please someone stand with Ben now. He’s suffered enough and doesn’t deserve this. Our story can’t end here. Please I need him ... I love him”. 

Rey confessed this into the void of the force, and prayed that someone, anyone would answer her plea. She continued to gaze down at Ben, her vision clouded by tears. But she instantly recognised the jewel adorned hand that appeared to cup Ben’s cheek. “Leia” Rey felt a wave of sadness at the sight of her master, the beloved general. Who now appeared to her as a force ghost, just as Luke had. She gave Rey a weak smile, “You did it Rey, you helped Ben find his way home ... I can never repay you for this”. Rey returned the general’s smile and gripped Ben’s hand a little tighter. 

“No Master, Ben did that himself” Rey stated in a broken voice, laced with both pain and joy. 

Leia looked back down at her son, “You’re right Rey, Ben doesn’t deserve this fate. He’s fought to hard to truly find himself to die now. I may be dead but I’m still his mother, I brought him into this galaxy, and I can make sure he stays here.” 

Leia placed both her hands onto Ben cheeks, closes her eyes and smiles once again. “I love you Ben, and I always will sweetheart. Please use this life well and trust yourself .... and take care of Rey too or I’ll be back to haunt you.”. Leia placed a gentle kiss upon her sons forehead, and in the same second Leia’s force ghost fade away, Ben Solo’s eyes flew open. 

The first thing he focused on was Rey’s face, still sickly pale and cover in dirt and blood. The expression plastered across her face is one of shock, confusion and joy“R....Rey.... what happened .... are you ok ?”. 

Rey expression changed into one of pure joy and despite the tears running down her cheeks, she starts laughing “Yes Ben we both are .... we did it .... you did it”. 

Rey helped Ben up into a sitting position, she thought of kissing him again, but given how weak they both were she decided against it. Instead she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his chest, and closed her eyes. Rey focused on the beautiful sound of Ben’s heartbeat. 

They slowly pulled away from each other and for a moment neither one of them knew what to say, so much had happen in just the past day, let along the year they’d been separated. There was so much to talk about and to think of going forward. But for now all Rey wanted to do was one thing .... 

“Shall we get out of here, Solo ?” She asked grinning up at Ben. 

Once again she was awed by the beautiful grin that spread across Ben’s face, he slowly moved his hand up to her cheek and slowly caressed it. “I’d love nothing more, Rey ... wherever you go I’ll be by your side .... if you’ll have me”

And with that the Last Jedi and the Last Skywalker began the slow and painful trek out of the Sith Temple ... and into their future.


	6. Escapes, Reintroductions and Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the immediate events after Rey and Ben escape from the Sith temple/citadel. They try to figure out how to get off Exegol and Rey has to send out a emergency beacon to the only resistance ship she can trust. We see Finn and BB-8 mourning Rey’s suspected loss and both of their joys and also Chewie’s once they realise she’s still alive. We see Chewie, Finn and Jannah’s reactions to seeing both Rey and Ben. And the emotions that flood through them all as the decision is made to trust Rey and help Ben too. Finn tries to get through to Rey and see what Ren has done to her. He ends up once again thrown across a room, Rey and BB-8 are reunited and Chewie vows to always help her and Ben too. We see Rey and Ben finally able to rest, with his two uncles watching over them, sharing quips about the irony of this pairing. 
> 
> Next time - the group will land on Ajan Kloss and obviously all hell breaks loose, or does it you’ll have to wait and see. Rey and Ben finally get a proper chance to talk. As do Chewie and Lando with their nephew. 
> 
> Sorry it’s so so late 😬 But I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments xx
> 
> Ps it’s a long one apologises 😬😬

Sith Citadel, Exegol 

Two lone figures emerge from the citadel underneath a sky of carnage and destruction, Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo are both barely able to walk and are entirely relying on the other person to get away from this force forsaken place as quickly as possible. Both are breathing heavily and slowly succumbing to the pain of their injures. They need to get out of here now !!. 

Rey looks up at Ben and nods towards where both their ships are parked, “I think we might both be able to fit into the X-Wing it might be a bit snug though”. Ben Solo grins at her “trust me sweetheart I’m not complaining”. Rey won’t deny that that sentence sets off a warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach, but there’s time for all that later. 

Above their heads comes an almighty explosion and the command Star Destroyer plummets towards the planet surface in a fiery inferno. Ben looks up at this display and begins to laugh, Rey has never heard such a lovely sound in her life, when she once again looks up at him Ben is smiling that’s same dazzlingly smile that he gave her inside the Sith Arena. But then his face once again goes slack and Ben begins to fall completely into Rey’s shoulder like a boulder. His body has finally given way to his injuries. 

Rey catches him and gently lies his unconscious form on the floor and gently checks his pulse and force signature through the bond. It’s understandably weaker but Rey doesn’t want to take any chances. She’s not loosing Ben Solo again, not ever and with that thought she approaches her X-Wing as quickly as possible. There’s not way she can get Ben’s massive body into the x-wing whilst he’s asleep and she’s probably too weak to try and force lift him either. Ok it’s time for plan B, there’s only one ship in the galaxy she can call for help now. If she sends out a distress beacon on the general Resistance frequency Force knows what they’d do to Ben once they realised who we was. Possibly shoot him on sight, throw him in a brig to await a trail -which may just have a firing squad at the end of it. 

Rey truly loves the people of the Resistance, but there is so much anger and hate directed towards the First Order - rightfully so and completely justified. But that also meant it would be directed at Ben, she couldn’t trust that anyone would understand that Kylo Ren is dead now and Ben truly was a victim of Snoke and Palpatine despite the horrid things he’d done or been the face of. Starkiller base wasn’t even anything to do with him directly - even Kylo Ren had opposed it at the time. Rey learned that whilst her and Ben were connected on Ahch-To but that wouldn’t matter in the Resistance’s eyes and Rey understands that. But she can’t loose Ben now. 

So she quickly climbs into the Red 5 cockpit and ever the resourceful scavenger Rey rips the tracking beacon from the console. She returns to Ben’s side and kneels beside him, she smiles down at him once again Ben looks so much younger and peaceful in his sleep. All the horrors have faded away and he’s truly free finally, they both are. And as Rey once again clasps Ben’s hand she activates the beacon and sets it to the Falcon’s encrypted channel. 

Finn is sitting in the Falcon’s lounge area, his head resting on the deactivated Dejarik table. He’s never felt so cold in his life, it was as if some of the warmth was ripped from the universe the moment he felt Rey disappear. He’d been trying so hard to tell her that he thought he might have some force sensitivity. He didn’t have time to approach the General about it as she was obviously very busy rebuilding the rebellion from the ground up, and also guiding Rey through her training too. And given that Rey truly was their only hope against the First Order and the Sith Finn had thought it best to go to Rey with his theory. But now he’d sadly gotten his answer in the most cruel way possible, his best friend in the world is gone and no one was with her in that moment. She’d died defeating the Sith, bringing peace back to the galaxy - the battle was won on Exegol. But the Resistance can’t forget about the remaining First Order ships across the galaxy. This war isn’t over by a long stretch, exactly the same way it took 5 years for the Galactic Empire to surrender to the New Republic. But now Rey’s gone and so is Leia. There are no Jedi or masters to help them now, BB-8 silently rolls up to Finn and bumps his leg sombrely giving a faint little beep of sadness. “Is Rey coming back, please tell me she is, is she ok? ” the little droid has been asking for his friend since they managed to escape the plummeting Star Destroyer. 

Finn looks down at the droid, and gives him a teary shakes of his head. “No I'm so sorry buddy Rey gone and she’s not coming back this time”. BB-8 emitted the close to a sob Finn had ever heard from a droid and sped away in the direction of the cockpit. Poor little guy Finn thought, Rey had been the first kind face BB-8 had found on Jakku, someone who saw him as more then their ticket out of starvation. BB-8 was Rey’s friend, even before she’d met Finn, he was also the reason that Finn’s path had even crossed with Rey’s in the first place. Finn smiles slightly remembering their daring escape from Jakku onboard this very ship. It seemed like a lifetime has passed since that day. 

Suddenly there was an excited beep coming from the cockpit, Finn could also hear General Calrissian’s massive booming laugh and Chewie’s howl of celebration. What the heck has happened now, Finn rushes to the cockpit to find Lando looking onto a beacon coming from the surface, Finn leans in closer to see the call sign - Red 5 that’s Rey’s ship. She’s alive, he can suddenly feel it, she’s down there. Finn wraps an arm around the wookie in celebration, “Lando we need to get down there, now”. The rebellion hero grins up at Finn and waves a hand at him “Not worry kid we’ll go pick her up and then get the hell out of this place faster then me and Solo made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs, we’ll find her in no time”. Chewie turns towards his friend and howls something indignant towards him, the only words Finn can catch was “Han and me .... you were screaming about burning capes and L-3” Lando grins back at the Wookie and replies “details, details my furry friend”

Rey of Jakku is kneeling beside Ben Solo amongst the falling debris of the battle, she is still gripping his large hand in her tiny one which itself is covered in blood and dirt. In her other hand she’s still holding onto the X-Wing beacon and continues to call out in the force for someone to hear her. Anyone to please come and help them, Rey can feel her own energy fading fast, what is left after both her and Ben were brought back and escaped the Citadel. 

Suddenly she feels someone call out to her “Rey !! hold on we’re coming”, odd Rey thinks that felt like Finn, but is that possible ?. Rey looks to the skies as an all to familiar and welcoming noise erupts from the clouds it’s the Falcon they’re saved. Rey turns back towards Ben at the sound of him groaning. Ben briefly smiles up at Rey and then looks past her to see the Falcon engaging the landing sequence. Young Solo groans once again and utters one sentence “Oh kriff, not that rusting buckets of bolts”. Rey laughs down at him with tears running down her face “Oi Solo that’s my ship you’re talking about, have some respect ok”. 

But all Ben does is nod to her and his eyes once again shut, Rey slowly lets go of his hand to get up from the floor and waves at the Falcon as it nears the surface. She can see Lando salute her from the cockpit and Rey feels a surge of joy run through her. Everything will be ok now - they’re safe. Rey quickly checks that both sabers and Han’s blaster are still on her person just in case there’s unexpected company onboard. 

Ben Solo tries to awake himself once again from this exhaustion induced haze he’d under, but he is calm because he can still sense Rey through their bond. Weakened through it is thanks to Palpatine’s efforts. He can feel her joy and happiness at the sight of his father’s piece of junk once again swooping in to save the day. Ben feels Rey emit a much welcomed wave of calmness and peace through the bond, “don’t worry Ben we’re safe now” she tells him. Yes Ben agrees with his starlight but for how long exactly he wonders to himself ?

BB-8 gives a loud beep of joy and begins to race towards the landing ramp as the Falcon lands on the dirt covered surface of Exegol. There’s something dark about this planet that send a shiver through his circuits, BB-8 wants to be the first to make sure Rey is ok, she’s always looked after him and he’ll do the same for her. And he loves that she’s never taken any bantha poodoo from Poe, it’s fun to watch. But suddenly BB-8 gets moved back up the ramp by a wave of humans running towards the ramp to help Rey too, he spots Finn, Chewie and their new friend Jannnah.

Chewbacca hits the button to open the doors and he holds his bowcaster at the ready in case of danger, after living through so much horror across three galactic wars you can never let your guard down. He steps in front of Finn and Jannah to serve as point, but once the ramp descends Chewie is greeted with a sight he’d never thought he would see. Little sunshine is there before him, exhausted, bloodied and bruised beyond belief, she smiles up at him with tears running down her face. Thank the gods she’s alright, after everything that’s happened and loosing the princess he could loose little sunshine as well. Chewie then moves his gaze to the person Rey is standing over, and he lets out a small whimper of dismay.The son of his best friends is lying on the ground unconscious and looks to be in even worse shape then Rey. Chewie is confused beyond belief, how is he here with Rey. What happened exactly. 

Finn and Jannah both take their cue from Chewie and hold their blasters at the ready, and just like their Wookie companion they are shocked by the sight that welcomes them. It’s Rey and Kylo Ren .... what the heck is going on Jannah thinks looking at Finn and then back to the pair before them - kriff they’re a mess. Finn is overjoyed to see his friend again after thinking she was gone. But he was enraged to see that monster so close to her, what happened inside the Citadel, what kind of dark manipulation had Ren used on Rey for her to stand over him now, in an obviously concerned and protective stance. 

Rey looks up at her friends both new and old and smiles at them, she still maintains her position over Ben, she’d do anything to protect him. But she is exhausted and needs help, so she only says one thing to the group and hopes that they will understand. “I know what this looks like but you’re wrong. Please trust me and help him, help Ben and I’ll explain everything later. I promise”. Rey was unsure how they’d take that based on the expressions written across Jannah and Finn’s faces. 

And then the Wookie jumps down and slowly approaches the pair. Chewie truly doesn’t know what to say, the last time he’d seen his nephew was when he shot him with the bowcaster, that fateful day on Starkiller Base. So many emotions fuel within him but none of it matters when the young woman he has come to love like family to gazes up at him with an exhausted, tear stained face. His little sunshine - Rey. The girl he’d immediately taken a soft spot for after her escape from Jakku on the Falcon and seeing how good she was with the old ship. 

Rey looks up at Chewie and whispers one sentence “Please help us Chewie I’m begging you I’ll explain everything later. But he’s home Chewie Ben’s come back home”. The old Wookie is shocked beyond words and does the only thing he can think of, and pulls Rey into a quick but meaningful hug, more tears run down Rey’s face. She’s never been happier to see her faithful co-pilot, Chewie let’s go of Rey and gentle touches her face and whispers “Don’t worry sunshine I’ll always help you, and if that means helping Ben too then I’ll do it”. And with that Chewie bends downs and heaves the mountainous man into his arms as if he weighed nothing. It reminds Chewie of all the times he put baby Ben to bed on Chandrilla and inside the Falcon, the younger Solo had a knack for being a stowaway on his missions with Han. Chewie fondly recalls the incident with the blue butterflies and little Ben rescuing the pair from traffickers. 

Finn moves towards Chewie to stop him boarding with Ben exclaiming “What the hell are you thinking, we can’t help him. That’s Kylo Ren for kriffs sake”. Chewbacca simple gives Finn one low warning growl and the boy wisely moves out of the works path, Chewbacca doesn’t care what Finn thinks he that is the right thing to do. He also knows this is what Han and the princess would want him to do as well, to help little Ben and this is Ben for sure - he’s no Jedi but even Chewie can we that this is a different man than that day on Starkiller or the one plastered across the holonet officially titled the Supreme Leader. 

Finn could not believe this, they’re bringing the leader of the enemy onto the Falcon, well this isn’t going to cause any issues at all is it. But Finn can’t worry about Ren right now, he needs to help Rey, she’s in pretty bad shape, it must have been one hell of a fight. He and Jannah jump down and hold Rey between them and walk her up onto the Falcon onboard as well. Once they’re safely inside the ship Finn hits the intercom and tells Lando “We’re good to go General, get us off this Sith stained rock as quickly as you can. And we’ve picked up another passenger too so be ready”. And before Finn’s even finished speaking he can feel the familiar rumble of the Falcon’s engines under foot and they are airborne within seconds. 

BB-8 is overjoyed when he sees Rey, she is filthy, her vitals are weak as he does a quick medical scan as she walks past. Rey smiles down at her little companion and says to BB-8 “it’s really nice to see you too, we have so much to catch up on” and then she turns towards Finn and is muttering something softly - it sounds to his audio sensors like “Ben ... please I need to see Ben”. 

Chewie takes Ben to the small medical bay they have on the Falcon, he attaches the vitals sensors to his chest and arm - it truly breaks his heart to see the Han and Leia’s boy so broken. He knows what Ben did was terrible but it still hurts to see his nephew in this state. Chewie pats Ben on the head, his hair is still the same jet black shade and soft waves as it was the day he was born. He can hear an argument breaking out in the hallway. He looks down at Ben once more and heads towards the noise - this should be fun the Wookie moans. 

Rey is screaming up at Finn who is trying to hold her down on the sofa, he is clearly trying to stop her getting to the medical bay. “No you don’t understand Finn, he came back to help he defeat Palpatine, he’s not with the First Order anymore. He’s Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. Please let me go, I need to see him”. 

Finn has a slightly crazed look of anger and fear in his eyes Chewie accesses, “No it’s you that doesn’t understand Rey, clearly you’re under so kind of Sith spell, and if you think I’m going to leave you alone with that guy for one second - you really do need to see a medic”. The former stormtrooper they’d met on Ker Bif steps in between Finn and Rey and begins to reason with him. Much to Chewie’s joy as he wouldn’t like to have to remove one of Finn’s arms for upsetting Rey. 

“Finn listen we’re all in shock and it’s been an insane day, why don’t you try to calm down and just listen to what Rey’s saying. Or you can come help me and BB-8 fix the auxiliary gunner controls and let Rey do what she needs to do and you’ll talk later”. But Finn is beyond listening to reason and once again tries to force Rey to remain on the sofa. 

Something dark flashes a crosses Rey’s face as Finn’s arms once again push down on her shoulders - and even Chewie who is no Jedi knows what’s coming next. BANG ! The boy is launched across the room and into a pile of supply bags. And Rey rises on unsteady feet and heads towards the medical bay, she looks back towards her friend with a sincere apology on her face. “I’m sorry Finn, we’ll talk later ok”. And with that the Jedi of Jakku heads down the hallway with the BB on her heels. 

Chewie moves out of Rey’s way and she stops to grab onto his arm, she beings to silently cry and nods towards her friend “Thank you Chewie thank you for helping us”. Chewbacca in turn smiles back at his little friend and softly growls that they will talk later when they get back to the Resistance Base but not to worry he’ll always be on her side. p>Rey smiles up at Chewie and enters the medical bay, and like a reflex she climbs up onto the bed beside Ben and takes hold of his hand, Chewie looks on curiously at this sight. Now this was something he’d never expected to see, he can imagine Han laughing his head off at the scene before them. It takes the boy to the age of 30 to finally find someone, and it’s a scavenger girl from the junkyard known as Jakku who risen to become the last Jedi. Ben was the son of a smuggler and a princess turned politician of course he’d find someone like Rey. 

Chewie dims the lights in the room as he leaves seeing that little sunshine has quickly fallen asleep as well. He spots the little orange astromech droid at his feet and before Chewie can even ask his request. BB-8 announces at his quietest setting that he will watch over the pair and keep him updated on any changes during the journey back home. He nods his thanks to the little droid and turns to leave, put pauses at the sight of Lando’s slow approach to the doorway. 

The old scoundrel stops beside him to also look upon their nephew and the little Jedi. Lando lets out his famous chuckle and claps Chewie on the shoulder “ Well I’ll be damned Chewbacca, the boy really is a Solo after all am I right? Now my friend doesn’t that sight bring back good memories”. 

Chewie growls happily in reason and turns back to look at Ben and Rey once more “Yes it certainly does” and with that Chewbacca hits the lock mechanism and seals the pair within the room alone. Save for BB-8, Chewie wants to make sure they aren’t disturbed as they try to recoup from Exegol, Force knows they all need to before the fight continues and Chewie also knows it going to be one hell of a fight once the land back at the Resistance base with the (possibly) former Supreme Leader in tow. 

Ben Solo briefly startles awake to assess where he is, ok it’s the Falcon’s crappy medical bay, his ribs, back and leg all still hurt like a Bantha’s walked over his body and he still can’t see straight. But he does feel a small head using his chest as a pillow and also his hand being held within a death grip by the beautiful but filthy brunette squished into this bunk with him. Rey - his light, they are still together it seems. Funny Ben expected to wake up in binders with a murderous Wookie standing over him, this is a much better sight. Ben leans down and places a soft kiss on Rey’s forehead trying not to wake her. They’ve got so much to discuss and work through, and force knows what’s going to happen once they reach whichever base the Falcon’s en route to. But Ben truly doesn’t care at all, as long as he is with Rey he knows he is on the right path and he’s not planning on leaving her anytime soon - until that is what she wants. But there’s time to talk about everything later, for now all Ben Solo wants to do is enjoy this moment and lie here with the woman he loves and sleep in peace.


	7. Introductions, Overwhelmed and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey rest in the Falcon med bay
> 
> Ben finally meets and gets to know BB-8 
> 
> Rey and BB-8 reunite 
> 
> Rey begins to process everything that has happened since Jakku and Ben is right there with her 
> 
> Rey takes to Finn about Ben - who doesn’t see why she’s protecting him or stands with him. 
> 
> Doesn’t everyone deserve a second change. 
> 
> Next chapter: Lando, Chewie and Ben talk, the Falcon lands on base - chaos ensues and Uncle Lando comes up with the perfect escape plan for his Little Starfighter and the Lady Jedi. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊💕

Falcon Medical Bay - en route to Ajin Klos 

Ben Solo awakens slowly, trying to take stock of his current state. His mouth feels like the underside of a Bantha, his head is ringing likes he’s been inside the engine of a podracer. And there is a strange but comforting weight upon his chest - he glances down to find a mass of bloodied, matted hair still loosely bound in three buns - Rey. 

They’re together, and given the fact that they are both alive it’s obvious they made it off Exogol, but how ?. “Beep - Bo Beep ??” A small noise comes from the corner of the room, a droid. Ben raises his hand and with the small amount of force energy he can muster in his still exhausted state he turns on the lights - which are blinding and painful for him to adjust to, but after a few seconds it becomes bearable. 

Ben looks towards the corner of the room where the noise came from and finds a sight which makes him slightly confused and also worried, there is a BB unit, white and orange with it’s main eye fixed on Rey. Ahh this is the resistance droid he was hunting on Jakku and Takondana, the one that Rey had helped get off that dustball and protected from him and the First Order. 

Well ... he’s finally caught up with the droid Ben thinks as a small chuckle leaves his body, which causes agony for the obviously broken ribs he received in the Citadel. Ben winces at the sharp pain shooting down his side, and out of the corner of his eye Ben sees the little droid roll slightly closer to the bed. The BB unit gives out the faintest beep of concern and Ben feels the need to reassure it. 

“I’m ok, it just hurts a little bit that’s all” Ben even manages to give the droid a quick smile, when was the last time he’d smiled at a droid he wonders. The droid seems to nod accepting his answer, and moves his attention back to Rey, Ben does the same which is quite difficult since she’s half lying on top of him now. Which makes Ben’s heart race and his face flood with colour. He’s hardly the picture of a terrifying Supreme Leader now, he can only imagine what Hux would think of this. 

The droid begins to softly beep asking him questions about Rey, if she’s ok and will she wake up soon. Ben’s heart feels warm at the obvious bond between his bondmate and the droid before him. Rey always had a welcoming heart and wanted to help those who had lost their way, or needed help. 

He had seen that when searching her mind on Starkiller, and in her determination to bring him back to the light too. Even though it had come down to Ben himself making that choice and renouncing the mask of Kylo Ren, Rey had been his guiding light truly through everything. His mother, farther and even Luke had also contributed to his turn back to the light. But Rey is the other half of his soul and he’d give his life once again to protect her, consequences be damned. 

He shakes his head quickly and focuses back on the little droid and answers his questions the best he can. Droids may not have force signatures but Ben can literally feel the anxiety rolling off Rey’s spherical counterpart. 

“Yes, she’s ok I think just sleeping” 

“She was injured very badly in the Sith Citadel” 

“She defeated Darth Sidious and saved us all”

“I’m not sure, I hope she’ll wake up soon” 

The droid once again nods in satisfaction and rolls even closer to the bed, to get a better look at the pair lying on the bed, and he introduces himself to Ben. “Beep - Boop, bee-bee-bee” (Hello, my name is BB-8, Astromech droid). Ben smiles once again at the little loyal droid and feels the need to introduce himself in return.

“Hello, BB-8 it’s very nice to meet you finally, my name is Ben Solo” the words feel almost foreign on his tongue, it’s been nearly a decade since he’d spoken his own name to anyone. But it felt nice to say it, the only people he had heard speak that name were his mother, father, Luke and Rey. But it was different and powerful to say it himself. It felt like coming home. 

At the name “Solo” the little droid began to beep excitedly and do spins around the small room they were inside “Beeep-boo, bee-beep” (Solo, are you related to General Solo). Ben nods his head in response to BB-8’s question, thinking of his dad still pulled on his heart. He knows that will be the case for the rest of his, but Ben knows that both of his parents had forgiven his terrible act and would want him to be able to move forward with his life. 

Ben looked away from the droid to properly look at their accommodations, they are obviously in a ship medical bay - which is currently travelling in hyperspace. The presence of BB-8 most likely indicates they’re on board a Resistance ship.

Ben chuckles softly once again, he’d love to know how Rey convinced them to allow him on board - did she use a Jedi mind trick, threaten them in her lovely Jakkuian way ??. He looks towards the ceiling and notices the panelling and tarnished walls, he glances towards the floor and notices the smuggling panels deftly concealed there. Oh ... he knows exactly what piece of junk Rey’s got them on - the Falcon. 

How for Sith’s sake is this bucket of bolts still flying ? Ben wonders as he tries to process everything, he’s on Han’s ship - Rey’s now he guesses given all the reports the Order has received of the Scavenger over the year since Crait. Ben had noticed Rey’s fondness for Han during her interrogation on Starkiller, and his father’s own for the girl. Whom he’d only just met and yet offered to bring her onboard the Falcon, alongside himself and Chewie. That’s good, Ben’s glad the ship ended up with her. 

“Yes it’s mine now Solo, I stole it from Unkar Plutt and got it off Jakku - so I think I’ve earned it” A cheeky voice comes through the bond, Ben glances down to find Rey’s eyes slowly opening. She smiles up at him and her small bloodied hand tightens it’s grip on his ruined shirt. 

“So you’ve finally decided to join us Scavenger ?” Ben says with the slightest hint of a smirk gracing his face. Rey weakly grins back, “Well it’s hard to stay asleep when you and BB-8 here are getting to know each other so well Solo”. 

Rey slowly rolls over to face her companion, Ben unconsciously moves his hand around her waist to prevent her from falling off the bunk. She once again covers his hand with her own - he really likes the feeling of that. “Hello BB-8 it’s great to see you little guy, where have you been ?” the little droid rolled around in celebration and beeped some quick answers to her questions. 

“They had you on the outside of a Destroyer, which was moving, oh BB-8. No wonder you’re covered in blaster damage and carbon scoring” Rey said shaking her head and climbing down from the bunk to sit beside the little droid. Ben sensed her pain and dizziness immediately through the bond, and helped her to the ground as best he could. 

Rey instructed BB-8 to open all flaps and compartments, to turn in every angle. Ever the scavenger and fixer or broken things she’s assessing the damage the little droid had sustained during the battle. “Your antennas bent BB-8, here show me it”, before she’d even finished her sentence, he’d leaned his dome towards her as if this was a regular occurrence. Rey laughs and detaches the part in question. 

“I fixed this for him a few minutes after we met on Jakku” she explains as she reattaches the antenna once again “I had just saved him from a Teedo, who’d have sold him for parts”. At this memory the droid lets out an offended noise, “I know BB-8 you’d fought him off before, but it’s a good thing I found you. Otherwise I might still be stuck of Jakku”.

Ben can hear the pain in her voice with that last part, her mind flooded with memories of her former desert home, the abandoned AT-AT she called home. Hauling scarp in exchange for ancient Imperial rations and the child who still clung to the hope her family would return for her. Rey’s shoulders began to move ever so slightly and she let out the faintest whimper. 

Without even thinking Ben eased himself down to the floor beside her, which wasn’t a painless task given his ribs, busted leg and kriff knows what else. But he doesn’t care, he needs to be with Rey and as soon as he hits the floor, he pulls her back towards himself. Her back resets against his chest and Ben wraps his arms around her once more, still revealing in their physical closeness. 

He did say anything for a while and neither did she, their bond is still recovering from Darth Sidious draining it. But they’re still connected and Ben sends a wave of warmth and comfort to Rey, hoping that it will help her. Rey leans back against him and let’s the tears and the pain that’s been swelling up inside her for so long finally run free. Through the bond Ben could see everything, Rey let him in. 

Her parents, them leaving her on Jakku, her lonely childhood - filled with starvation and servitude. 

Leaving Jakku, meeting Finn, Han and Chewie, Han’s death, 

Meeting Leia, leaving to find Luke, teaching the island 

Connecting with Kylo, training with Luke, learning the truth about her parents and Luke’s attack on Ben 

Everything on the Supremacy, Crait - saving the few Resistance fighters, Luke’s passing 

Training with Leia, hopping from base to bases, fixing the Skywalker saber and everything that she had learned these last few days - her grandfather, Leia’s death, her own death, Ben’s almost death ... it was all too much. 

Ben didn’t know what to say to Rey as he continued to hold her, BB-8 was beginning to panicky beep at the sight of his friend in pain. “It’s ok BB, I’ll be ok buddy - it’s just a lot to take in that’s all, I promise I’m ok” Rey’s breathing begins to slow, and she reaches out and strokes the little droids dome - like you would a pets Ben observes quietly. BB-8 leans into her touch and rolls closer to rest against her side. 

Ben leans forward too and places his head on her shoulder and says through the bond “I’m here Rey, don’t worry I’ll always be with you. I promise”. Rey sends him feelings of warmth and compassion in return and Ben can feel her hand move up to run through his hair. He places a soft kiss on her bruised shoulder. 

Not wanting to be too forward, they have only kissed a few times after all. And his mother did raise a gentleman after all - Ben smirks at that memory of etiquette lesson with the protocol droid and numerous Senatorial receptions on Chandrilla; dancing, decorum it all seems like a different life. And Ben supposes it really is. 

Suddenly the door opens and the three occupants jump in surprise “Well hello, what have we here” a distinguished and ever-so-cocky voice Ben knows only too well enquires. He looks up to find his Uncle Lando Calrissian standing over them, ever the suave gentleman with his custom shimmer silk cape and statement cane. 

“Hello Young Rey, BB-8 alerted us that you both had finally woke up. It’s good to see you’re still with us my friends, I’m not going to lie you’re both in pretty ruff shape” Uncle Lando lets out a small whistle, “To be honest I was wondered someone would die during the journey back”. 

“Thank you for all your help General” Rey says sincerely and she begins to stand, Ben automatically rises with her. The two supporting each other, Lando glances to Ben’s arms around her waist and raises a single eyebrow. Ben feels his whole face turn the colour of Jogan fruit. 

“Well little star fighter, it’s good to see you, I’d like to say I don’t feel obligated to beat the kriff out of you but I’d be lying” He slowing approaches the pair, glaring at Ben the entire time, he stops and takes one of Rey’s hands and places a soft kiss to it. 

“Little starfighter?” Rey enquires through the bond giggling, “I’ll explain later” Ben replies with a smile in his voice.

Just like he had with mother when the Falcon landed on Cloud City, Ben recalls the story both his parents loved to retell. His mother always stated emphatically that Han was jealous and threatened by Lando’s charm. Han liked to remind ‘Her Worshipfulness’ whom she’d married and had fathered her only child. 

“My dear would you be so kind as to step into the galley for a brief few moments, myself and Young Solo here have some catching up to do” Rey looks towards Ben who gives her hand an encouraging squeeze. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine sweetheart, go”. 

BB-8 also encourages Rey to come with him, saying there’s many people waiting to see her. Rey nods to them both and slowly lets go of Ben’s hand, and she follows her little friend out of the room. Only to be grabbed into the massive furry arms of a certain Wookiee who was waiting just outside. 

Chewie roared with joy at the sight of his friend and co-pilot, and quickly assesses her before he let’s go. “It’s good to see you too Chewie” Rey says smiling up at the beloved Wookie, and notices that his expression drastically changes once his gaze turns towards the medical bay. 

The Wookie lets out a low pained sound and Rey grabs his arm to stop him doing anything rash, “Chewie, I know what he’s done, but please listen to him. He’s not the same person anymore and he needs our help more than ever now” Chewie growls a string of Kashyyykian curses before nodding his head. Rey heads him say something like “It’s what Han and the Princess would want us to do”. Chewie nods firmly and enters the medical bay. 

Rey quickly heads towards the galley - this is a private conversation between Ben and his ‘uncles’ and she needs to see Finn and her friends. Rey can hear the sound of arguing before she enters the room and finds Finn and Jannah sitting at the ancient Dejarik table. Clearly in the middle of a heated match, “That was a cheep move Finn”, “Oh like that was any better Jannah”.

Rey clears her throat and the two automatically turn to face her, Jannah smiles and nods towards Rey, whilst Finn flies out of his seat and pulls her into a fierce hug - nearly as tight as Chewie’s. “Ouch” Rey grimaces slightly as Finn presses on one of her many bruises. 

“Oh kriff, sorry” Finn exclaims as he steps back from her, Rey waves her hand at him “It’s ok don’t worry, I’m just a little banged up that’s all”. Finn and Jannah looked at each other and Finn takes a deep breath. 

“So can we talk now, or are you going to throw me across the room, for like the third time today” he asks raising an eyebrow at her and smiles slightly. Rey grimaces at the reminder “Look I’m sorry Finn, but the first time, you were in danger. And the second you were being too stubborn and blinded by anger to listen to what I was saying about Ben”. 

Finn’s smile disappears entirely at the sound of that name, “You mean Kylo Ren, Rey that’s that monsters name. I don’t know what he’s done to your head”. He moves back to stand beside Jannah, as if looking for backup in this insuring argument, Jannah just shook her head at him. 

Rey can already feel the anger swells inside her once again. “He is not a monster Finn, yes he’s done a lot of terrible things, do you think I’d forget that. But he was groomed and manipulated even before he was born - by Sidious, by Snoke.” She thinks about the person she had glimpsed in her vision, in the throne room and behind that terrible mask. 

The man she’d finally met on Exogol and had given EVERYTHING to save her life. That was Ben Solo, he’d always been Ben and had been trying to run from it and hide his true nature. But everything has changed now and she really wants her friends and the Resistance to understand. "He never stood a chance against the darkness, but he made a choice on Ker Bif. She paused and took a deep breath before continuing “He choose to come home - he fought by my side and saved the fleet from Sidious, and he brought me back when I’d died”. She noticed the shift in expression on Finn’s face at that last point. 

“You were dead, I know I felt it” Finn gulped and looked into her eyes “I felt you disappear from the force, liked a candle snuffed out. You’re saying that he brought you back. Is that even possible ?”. 

Rey nodded her head firmly “Yes, you saw me heal the creature on Pasaana, I healed Ben after our duel, and then he gave all of himself - his life force to bring me back”. She remembers that moment when breath returned to her lungs and her hand clutched at Ben’s, the absolute look of euphoria in his eyes as she looked up at him. 

Finn’s expression is still grim “I don’t trust him Rey, can’t you see he’s just using you to infiltrate the Resistance and destroy us”. Rey scoffs at that ridiculous idea “Finn, the First Order forces and Sith fleet are ruins on Exogol, the rest of the Order’s ships are without orders and spread thinly across the galaxy. Ben abandoned them to come fight with me. It’s over”. Rey feels a swell of relief at those words, finally she and Ben and everyone else she cares can live their lives in peace. 

Finn continues to scowl at her “I still think this is a huge mistake, taking him back with us. You know they’ll shoot him on sight, or arrest him for trail”. Rey had through about those possibilities as they boarded the Falcon but there was no other choice. “I understand that Finn, but I’m going to convince them overwise, Ben did so much to save the galaxy, he’s Leia’s son after all. And he will be able to provide the Resistance with vital First Order information”. 

And with that Rey turns to leave, it is obvious that Finn won’t see her perspective anytime soon, so what’s the point in trying to get through to him. “And you used to be a Stormtrooper Finn, you too Jannah. If there’s anyone on this ship who should understand the importance of second chances. I would have thought it be you guys”. 

Rey leaves before Finn can utter another word, and he is hurt by her coldness towards him. Jannah steps into his line of vision and shakes her head once again “The Jedi is right Finn, are we really so different to him. Doesn’t he deserve to be given the same chance we were, to be better”.   
Finn stands there motionless and says nothing, all he can think of is how Rey has changed.


	8. Reunions, Bargains and Planning Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Lando and Chewie talk A LOT !!! about the past, the future, forgiveness and hope - and Rey too 
> 
> Rey and Chewie talk about Ben and moving forward at least 
> 
> They may be heading into a situation with many many people wanting Ben dead (Resistance HQ) but don’t worry kids Uncle Lando’s got a plan. 
> 
> The Falcon lands and chaos insues, Rey and Ben go get patched up, whilst Lando deals with the leadership council ....
> 
> Next chapter : Our force users make their nightime escape and figure out what happens next, in so many regards ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been a while since this has been updated 
> 
> I hope to update this once a week now if possible 😊
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in the comments below x
> 
> PS sorry this is such a long one 😂😂

Falcon Medical Bay 

Ben Solo sits down on the edge of the small buck, and stares up into the faces of both of his uncles - no one knows where to start. You could cut the tension in the room with a saber, eventually Chewie nudges Lando in the ribs, the older man leans on his cane to steady himself and the old scoundrel takes a deep breathe before he speaks.

“So you finally decided to come home then little starfighter, better late then never am I right ?” Lando says with a slightly forced chuckle. Ben smiles ever so slightly, you can always count on the Baron Administrator to try and lighten the mood. 

Ben steels himself and replies “Yes I know, I finally saw the right path and I took it. I knows there’s nothing I can do to undo my mistakes and the wrong I’ve done”. The Wookie lets out a low growl of agreement at this statement - he looks ready to rip Ben apart. But Ben has more to say so he pushes on. “But I had to help Rey, there was no way I was leaving her to face Sidious alone. And without her efforts my mother’s Resistance would have been wiped out”. 

“I’m happy that the Resistance have won the day, that Rey is safe and I’m ready to take whatever punishment is decided for me. I’m not afraid to die again”. Ben only realises after he finishes speaking about that last part. Lando and Chewie looked at each other baffled, and Lando gives Ben a pointed stare. “Kid, you’re gonna have to explain that for us, ‘die again’. Is that some Jedi-Force business or what ?”. Chewie adds in with a howl of curiosity. 

Ben nods and explains simply “Yes, it’s some Force stuff, Rey died after defeating Sidious - the effort took everything she had”. Lando opens his mouth to interject, but Ben raises a hand to silence him. “I wasn’t with her when it happened, I was at the bottom of a pit. But the moment she died it was as if my soul was torn in two. I got back to her and realised the Force hadn’t taken her yet”. 

He pauses before finishing the story “She showed me how to force-heal a person on Ker Bif, and then I did the same for her. I gave her my life force, which revived her but killed me in the process” Chewie let’s out a small moan at this revelation, “I didn’t care, she was safe and would live. That’s all I wanted - I couldn’t have gone on without her. The only reason I’m here is with you is because of my mother. She used the last of her power to save me once more”. 

Ben looks up once more at his uncles, both in a state of shock, Chewie began to howl once again, pained and broken howls. Lando walked over and sat down beside Ben and places a withered hand over his nephews clenched fist. “So what you’re telling me starfighter is that you went in to an impossible fight, with no plan to save the girl you obviously love and almost died officially as a result”. Ben nods at this assessment of the facts. 

Lando lets out his iconic laugh “Sith spit Ben I don’t know why everyone spent years harping on about your ‘Skywalker’ blood, you’re a Solo through and through. That’s the kind of reckless idea your dad was famous for”. Ben smiles and nods once more, and looks up at Chewie who is keeping his distance by the med bay doors. 

“I’m so sorry Chewie that I took Han from you, that my mother and Luke are gone too. They loved you very much and where honoured to have you as a friend but also as part of the family. I know this won’t make any difference now, but I forgave my parents for what happened, my father forgave me in the end Chewie I know it”. The Wookie abruptly walks over to stand before Ben, pulling him from his seat by the shirt. 

The only sound in the room is a low warning growl, Lando quickly puts a hand on Chewie’s arm. “Now Chewbacca, remember what our young Jedi friend asked of you, to listen to Ben. So please for her, for Leia and Han - listen to the boy”. Chewie gruffly nods and drops Ben back into his seat. Ben winces at the faint ache still present in his ribs.

“I saw my dad on Ker Bif, after my mother passed and Rey had healed me and fled in my TIE fighter. He told me that I knew what to do and that I’d always had the strength to do it, so I made my choice there and then. Kylo Ren was dead and my path was obvious - it’s with Rey. It’s the will of the force - our bond .... amongst other things”. Lando raises a greying eyebrow at that last part, and Chewie tilts his head. 

“Amongst other things little starfighter ?” Lando chuckles and slaps him on the shoulder “Kriff you Solo’s sure have a thing for the short, rebellious brunettes I’ll give you that. Only you would fall for the Last Jedi whilst ruling the First Order”. At this point Ben’s face is the colour of Jogan fruit, but Lando continues his offensive “Next you’ll tell us Rey stabbed you during your fight or tired to shot you with a blaster” the old scoundrel is almost crying at his own joke. 

“But she did, she did both” Ben deadpans, and Lando stops laughing immediately and slaps Ben on the back again “Well I can’t wait to see how that all turns out young Solo. She got a lot of courage that one”. 

Chewie quickly stands once more and looms over Ben, a murderous look on his face. “If you every hurt her I will finish what I started on Starkiller !!”. Ben nods and acknowledges the direct threat to his life. “Trust me Chewie if I ever hurt her in any way - I’ll be asking you to kill me”. And with a brisk nod of agreement Chewie departs the medical bay. Ben sighs at this - he knows that his Wookie uncle may never forgive him for the past - rightly so. But he had hoped that they would begin to heal. 

Lando rests an arm round Ben’s shoulder and smiles at him “Don’t worry about Chewie, he’s just gonna need more time, starfighter. Now let’s discuss what’s gonna happened when we land we can’t exactly have the former Supreme Leader waltzing into the Resistance Headquarters now can we”. And with that the two man begin to discuss strategy, and as Lando glances at his nephew before him - he sees the faces and minds of Han and Leia, and his heart fills with hope for the future. Now all he has to do is save the boy from a firing squad or worse. 

Rey is sit in the cockpit of the Falcon - checking readings and their estimated arrival on the monitor when she suddenly feels two huge furry arms embrace her from behind - Chewie. Rey smiles at the sight of her old friend and turns the seat to face him. Her heart breaks at the sight before her - her Wookie friend had been crying once again and seems distraught. 

Rey smiles weakly at Chewie and throws her arms around him, Chewie wraps his arms around her in return. “I’m so sorry Chewie for everything that’s happened, I know Ben can’t change what happened but trust me. He regrets it more than anything in the universe and wants to help try to make things right. You don’t have to forgive him, but please believe me when I say that Ben Solo’s come home”. 

Chewie looks down at his young friend, he feels the utter sincerity of her words. And he knows that she is right, no matter the pain and anger he feels towards the young man in the med bay - the way his heart aches at the sight of him. He can tell that that is a completely different person to the man he shot on Starkiller Base. And if Rey can trust him now, then he’s gotta try its what Han and Leia would want - he knows that.

Chewie nods in agreement with Rey, but before he can say anything else Rey’s comlink lights up. Rey pulls it from her belt and reads the message. “I’ve got to go Chewie, I’ll be back soon ok”. The Wookie nods and Rey dashes our of the cockpit and Chewie turns to see that little BB unit speeding after her once more.

Rey rushes down the gangway and can hear BB-8 rolling behind her, she enters the med bay and sees General Calrissian sitting next to Ben with his arm round Ben’s shoulder. The two are talking in hushed tones, and stop immediately once they spot Rey in the doorway. 

Ben smiles at Rey, that’s something she can’t imagine she’ll get tired of seeing any time soon. Rey feels his happiness at the sight of her through their bond. 

“Hi” 

“Hello” 

They greet each other quietly, Ben’s face breaks out in a sheepish grin and he goes a little pink. Lando glances at his nephew and chuckles to himself, shaking his head. “Boy this takes me back kid, you remind me of your dad so much”. Rey feels a twinge of sadness pass through the bond and she looks to Ben. His face a mixture of pride and sorrow. 

Lando seems to catch onto this as well and quickly changes the subject. “Right Rey, the reason I’ve called you in here is that we need to discuss what happens next. There’s no doubt the remaining Resistance leadership will want Ben put on trail - or worse. So we need to figure out how to prevent that happening”. 

Rey moves and sits on Ben’s other side, and absentmindedly takes in bruise, bloodied hand within her own. And the pair listen to General Calrissian’s plan for them both. Not to long after there the Flacon’s arrival signal blares into life - they’ve arrived back to Ajin Klos. 

Lando gets to his feet and turns to pat Ben’s shoulder before turning to leave, “You kids stay here, I’ll help Chewbacca with the landing. Best stay out of sight for a bit hmm”. Rey and Ben nod in agreement and the General departs for the cockpit. 

Ben gives Rey’s hand a quick squeeze as he mulls over his uncle’s plan in his head, Rey senses his and leans her head on his shoulder. She thinks to herself how natural it feels - being this close to him. This is the way it was always meant to be. Not them fighting each other, but working together, and being together in whatever way makes sense. They’ll have to talk about that later once everything is settled. And Ben’s life isn’t at risk - yet again. 

They hear the familiar sounds of the landing clamp being engaged and the Falcon shuddering to the ground. Ben turns to face Rey and rests his head on top of hers, “Don’t worry everything will be alright - I can feel it”. Rey nods reassuringly but can’t get rid of the knot of anxiety in her stomach. They’ve just found each other, she’s not going to allow anyone to take him away from her - not now, not ever. 

Ben presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and just as Rey moves her face up to met his, the door flies open to reveal Chewie standing there, bowcaster held at the ready. He emits a series of growls and howls which in basic meant.

“They’re ready, lets go” 

Rey nods towards Chewie and smiles at Ben, she stands and pulls him to his feet. He’s going to need help walking until they can get that leg looked at. Which hopefully will be soon. Chewie shakes his head and moves to Ben’s other side and indicates to Rey that he’ll take it from there. Ben smiles up at the Wookie who nods towards him, and with Rey walking slightly ahead of them. The group depart the ship and into the waiting crowd of Resistance personnel. 

At first the crowd are very quite, only talking in mumbles, whispers and then one person begins to shout and the rest follow suit. 

“Murderer”

“Kill Him”

“Just Shot Himself !!”

“Put him on trial”

“He’s too dangerous to be allowed to live”

Rey’s anxiety and anger begin to swell as they walk through the crowd, she notices acquaintances and friends amongst those calling for Ben’s head. None of them understand what’s happened to them - what she did to stop the Emperor - what Ben did to save her - the price he was willing to pay. To many within this crowd that won’t matter at all, they’re blinded by their anger, hatred and fear. Much of which Kylo Ren rightfully deserves for what he has done under the flag of the First Order. But what no one would understand either is that Ben wasn’t involved in so much of it either.

He’d opposed the stormtrooper program in favour of clones - like the Old Republic had during the clone wars, and he’d tried to prevent the destruction of the Hosnian system. A fact Rey had learned from inside his mind on Ahch-To. But that didn’t matter - which so much of the First Order’s architects and leadership dead or on the run now, the man before them would pay for everything. 

And whilst Rey understands and sympathises with them all, those who have lost someone, or everyone to the First Order. But it’s not right to punish one man off everything ... not when he can offer so much more. 

Rey steps forward to subtly stand in front of Ben as Chewie continues to help the young man through the crowd. Rey can feel Ben’s anxiousness rising as the voices continue to get louder and move aggressive. Suddenly one ground trooper raises his blaster and takes aim at Ben’s head, Rey senses the shot coming their way and she automatically raises her hand and stops it mid-air and she redirects it towards the tree canopy. The crowd goes silent immediately, as Rey’s anger rises and she ignited Leia’s saber. 

“Would anyone like to try that again, if so I’d strongly advise you to rethink that”. Everyone’s faces cloud over in confusion and horror, they can’t believe it - the ‘Last Jedi’ is defending the Supreme Leader. How is this possible - has she been a spy ?, has she been seduced to the dark ?, what’s Ren done to her ?. Ben can help but feel warm at the sight of Rey leaping to his defence, he never thought he’d seen that happen. Not in his wildest dreams - but everything’s changed so much in the last few days. 

But the last thing he wants is for Rey to have to fight her friends to protect him, that’s not fair to her. He sends peaceful and soothing emotions through their bond towards her, “everything’s going to be ok don’t worry”. And with this support Rey deactivates the lightsaber and reattaches it to her belt, but maintains her defensive stance. General Calrissian decides now is the perfect time to put his plan into motion. 

“Ok, ok everyone settle down - now these two Jedi here need to have their wounds seen to properly. And I think everyone has plenty to celebrate my friends - We’ve won this day and the tide of the war is in our favourite more now then ever. Go celebrate, can the Generals and acting leadership please join me in the command centre for a few moments - I have some information they really should see”. 

And with that the commotion seemed to die down quickly, once again Lando Calrissian has sweet-talked his way out of a sticky situation. Ben had only ever heard of such instances throughout his childhood - normally when his mother wasn’t around and Han, Chewie and Lando got to drinking. They’d sometimes let a young Ben stay and he’d become immersed in stories of their rebel days, card games, heists ect. Ben had wanted nothing more then to be just like them, just like his dad. 

Most of the troopers and support staff head off in search of alcohol and food, and Ben hears someone ask where the fuel is stored so they can make some fireworks. Which certainly isn’t regulation on the base. Lando, Finn and Dameron head off in the direction of what Ben can only assume is the ‘command centre’. He really hopes what he’s given Lando is enough to buy him some time, if not some support - but he doesn’t hope for much. At that moment Rey looks him dead in the eye and smirks at him. 

“So that’s the infamous Lando Calrissian charm then ? Your mother spoke about it a few times”. Rey laughed softly at the fond memories of time spent in her master’s company, learning about the lives and histories of the rebel leader she’d come to study under. Someone who she came to view as something of a mother figure too. And Rey felt an automatic twinge of sadness, Leia was gone and she never got to say goodbye in person, or thank her for everything. Rey felt someone grab her hand and pull her closer - Ben. 

Who wore the exact same expression of sadness and regret - “We’ve made her proud Rey, I know that in my heart. And we’ll continue to do so I promise”. Rey smiles at him again, and with that they head off to the med bay to get themselves healed up and ready to face the music. 

Finn and Poe walk towards the command centre - Poe is firing a hundred questions a second at Finn who is doing his best to answer them ?

“Yes he apparently saved Rey’s life, and helped her fight the Emperor”

"No he’s not the Supreme Leader anymore, at least according to Rey” 

“I don’t know who took command after he defected”

“I’m not even sure if he actually defected Poe, I think he just joined the fight with Rey”

“I don’t know if she was involved with him before, or what you mean by that exactly” 

“No I don’t think she was ‘seeing’ the leader of the First Order Poe, she’s been with us ever since Crait , did you hit you head or something”. 

Rose runs up and joins them, the three hug and congratulate eachother and share their experiences of the battle of Exogol. And then General Calrissian arrives with Threepio and R2D2 with him. “Thank you for coming everyone, I hate to drag you from a party, but we need to discuss the case of Ben Solo, and before anyone starts anything - that’s who he is Ben Solo. The son of your General Leia and General Solo. And don’t forget that in a hurry.” 

The room gets very quite very quickly and Lando continues “Now I know I’m not acting general of this Resistance, that’s those two young men there” he points towards Finn and Poe. “ But with Leia gone, someone needs to speak for Ben - he’s my nephew and he’s come home, and regardless of what he’s done, he deserves a fair trail and opportunity to make amends - and I believe he’s given us plenty to work with already”. 

And from under his extravagant cape, General Calrissian produces a data card - which he inserts into R2’s reader. “This data card provides us with the locations of all the major First Order supply depots and bases - some of which Threepio tells me were already known to you. However, now you will have complete access to their systems - passwords, encrypted files, the works. You have also been given the schematics for all key First Order cruisers and flagships”. 

The General smiles and nods to R2 - who automatically projects a galactic map with numerous red dots appearing across the core and outer rim. Pinpointing the locations where the remaining First Order loyalists may try to run to, or run away from. The Resistance leadership - Poe and Finn, the acting Generals, Commander D'Acy and Commander Tico along with a handful of other soldiers and commanders all observe the map. Poe’s eyes light up and he grins and turns to the group. 

“This is it .... this is how we’re going to end this once and for all. We remove the First Order from this galaxy root and stem. We make sure it can never rise again !!”.

There is a victorious roar from from the group, Rose is smiling with tears in her eyes. Everything will finally be over, there will be peace. Paige, Snaps, Leia and everyone will not have died in vain. But one thing is bugging Rose and she raises her hand in question. 

“Yes Commander Tico ?” Lando calls on her, and Roses rises from her seat.

“This is incredible intel General Calrissian, but you’d need the highest clearing possible to get through their encryptions. Trust me I’ve tired - so that means it can only have been from one person am I right ?”.  
The command centre goes quiet then, all eyes turn once more to Lando, the old general smiles and nods to Rose. “Yes Commander you are correct, we were given this information by my nephew, let’s just call it a step in the right direction. Young Solo’s got plenty more where this came from let me tell you, but there’s gonna have to be a deal struck for me to give you the rest”. 

Poe scoffs at this statement and Finn clenches his fists, but then remembers what Rey and Jannah said on the Falcon, and calms himself. He rests a hand on Poe’s shoulder trying to signal for him to do the same. 

“So what deal does Ren want then General ? Does he want a parade and a palace or something” Poe sarcastically asks as the older man laughs. “No Dameron, it’s nothing like that at all, that may be in his family’s style mind you. But no Ben wants something much much simpler. And on my life I’m going to make sure he gets it, for his sake and for his parents - it’s all I can do for them now”. 

And with that Lando Calrissian lays down his requests to the leadership council, as usual Calrissian has thought of everything and leaves no card overlooked in his deck. Yes ‘little starfighter’ has done so much wrong in the galaxy, but he deserves a second change and a chance to live to make amends for those mistakes - starting with these data cards. 

Across the base, Rey and Ben are in a private chamber in the Resistance medbay - with a certain Wookie standing guard outside in case anyone feels like taking their chances. The two force users have been confined to gurneys and put on Bacta drips for the minor bruises and scraps. Rey has been administered Bacta spray for her head wound and Ben’s leg has been assessed by Doctor Kalonia- who had remarked about being Leia’s physician during her pregnancy with Ben, and attended his birth as well. 

Doctor Kalonia explained that Ben’s ribs are healing nicely, and that it’s a miracle his spinal cord wasn’t permanently damaged on Exogol. However, Ben’s kneecap was mostly shattered from his fall and the resulting climb back to the throne room. His lower leg is badly broken and may need Bacta treatments in the future. However for now, give the lack of equipment on the base, she’ll have to attach a durasteel brace to his knee to support its healing. She will also insert some pins to the leg to help the bone set better. Kalonia departs the room to collect the necessary tools and supplies for the procedure, but before leaving she turns to Ben and Rey “You both are incredibly lucky to be alive I hope you know that. And with that she turns and the door bolts behind her, leaving them alone one more.

Ben takes a moment to process what he’s been told, this woman was there when he came into to galaxy as Ben Solo, and is here once again when he returns. The galaxy is a strongly small place somethings. The base he can live with, he’ll just have to try and avoid any major battles for a while, and smirks at the thought - he is possibly in the most hostile territory ever at the moment. And he’s not exactly in fighting shape. He turns to look at Rey - her cute and bruises are healing nicely and burns from Sidious’s lightning are starting to heal as well. On the surface she is getting better by the moment. But Ben knows Rey better then that. He can feel the pain and the fear rolling off her - you don’t need to be force sensitive to sense that. 

Leia, her family history, loosing Ben and getting him back. The way the Jedi had used her and so quickly abandoned her in the most desperate moment. The crowds reaction to Ben and the calls for his head. Everything was rushing through her mind at once. It’s too much for anyone, no matter how strong you are and Rey is the strongest person he’s even met, and the most compassionate and kind. 

Ben lifts his hand and using the force pulls her bed closer to his own, Rey turns to face him and smiles through a sea of tears. It rips Ben apart to see her suffering like this. They’d both suffered so much as a result of their parents choices - both good and bad and the sins of their grandfathers. He won’t let what happened to him happen to Rey, he can’t let her be consumed by self-loathing, anger and pain. That path only leads to darkness and she’s the one who showed him that you must embrace everything - the dark and the light. 

Ben takes Rey’s hand in his own and careful of her dip he pulls it to his mouth and kisses it gently, trying to bring her mind back into the present and away from the pain of the past - there’ll be plenty of time to talk about everything later. That is if his uncle’s plan works ... 

Rey smiles at Ben once more and closes her eyes, she feels the light within him and for a moment basks in it. This was a feeling she’d encountered during her vision on Ahch-To. Balance and Peace, it really is beautiful. She moves to the edge of her bed to be as close as possible to Ben, and slowly with her hand still in his. The pair drift off for the first peaceful sleep either have had in many years. They are here together, Ben has come home - everything will work out for them ... she knows that in her soul.

Lando silently approaches Chewie with a large grin on his face and he holds his arms open for a famous Wookie hug. “I’ve done it again Chewbacca, my diplomacy skills are better than ever”. Chewie smiles at his old friend and asks him some vital questions .....

“He’ll be safe, they won’t try to hurt them .... are you sure?” The old Wookie doesn’t think he can take any more heartbreak. Not now, not ever ....

Lando smiles assuringly at his friend and pats him on the back, as his silently opens the medbay doors. Together they see a sight they’d never dreamed off, their nephew returned to them ... and holding a girls hand to his chest for that matter. 

“Oh don’t worry, with the intel Ben’s given them and the unavoidable fact he’s Leia’s boy. I managed to break a deal with the council, he’ll be safe I promise Chewie. I think the fact that a certain Jedi would personally fight them all off with that laser sword might have influenced their decision too. Ben’s certainly got his father’s taste in ladies huh Chewie ...”. Lando laughs at the memories of Han and Leia’s courtship, the drama, squabbling and bickering. More words, less lightsabers. 

“No my plan will be set in motion as soon as Ben’s procedure is complete. Tico is in Rey’s quarters packing all her Jedi gear and personal effects. They’ll be taken to the Falcon as soon as possible. I’ve found young Solo some more suitable clothes and stored them too - looking like that he puts us all to shame. All the black isn’t a good look. And I’m going to go to Leia’s apartments now and pack anything Ben needs to have .... he’ll need stuff to pass down to the next generation right Chewbacca”. 

The Wookie takes his eyes off the young pair and turns to Lando, tilting his head in confusion. Lando laughs and gestures to the couple, “Oh come on Chewbacca ... with those two it’s only a matter of time till there’s more tiny force users running around. Gods help us all ... that reminds me we need to find fresh bedding for the captain’s quarters. Who knows if they’ve been changed since young Ben was conceived there”. Lando then erupts into a chuckling fit and Chewbacca face turns into a picture of horror and surprise. That’s the last thing he’d expected Lando to say. 

But the plan is in motion, Rey and Ben will be safe and that’s all that matters Chewie thinks. They’ve done all they can for the boy - the rest is up to him now. But with little Rey by his side Chewie can’t see things going wrong this time.


	9. Healing, Goodbyes and Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets his procedure, Doctor Kalonia talks to Rey about her options medically - which brings about unexpected embarrassment and curiosity on Rey’s part ... who knows what the future will hold ? 
> 
> Lando explains the council’s original plans for Ben and own plan for ‘little starfighter’. Which thanks to the data Ben’s provided they’ve agreed to.
> 
> The rest of the Resistance give Rey a wide berth after her outburst and she doesn’t really care ... she won’t let anyone hurt Ben every again. 
> 
> Ben Solo’s got a whole new look & Rey likes it 😊 
> 
> The Falcon is prepped and ready to depart, Chewie’s hitching a ride home on the way. 
> 
> Lando, Jannah, Finn & Rose come to say their goodbyes .... it won’t be forever though. 
> 
> Bb-8 bids farewell to Rey 😢😢😭 (Again not forever)
> 
> 3PO and R2 want to come with them and serve Ben, it will be their honour to serve Leia’s son 😢😢.
> 
> 3PO lists all Ben’s titles and royalty lineage (and Ben wants to launch him into the jungle) 😂😂 
> 
> The new Falcon crew board the ship and depart from Ajin Kloss and head off to Uncle Lando’s safe house / contingency plan ... where will they end up ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think down below 😊😊

Resistance Medbay - Ajin Kloss 

Ben Solo wakes up with a jolt in his bed within the medical bay, he doesn’t remember falling asleep, and he automatically notices a difference in his body. He glances down and moves the flimsy Resistance issued blanket from his lower half to find a dursteel brace attached to his bad leg. Ben then recalls Doctor Kalonia administering a light sedative for the procedure, she explained he would be more relaxed this way. So he agreed and Rey held his hand throughout the procedure. He looks over to see her head leaning on his bed, hand still gripped in his own. Ben smiles at this sight, it’s something he’ll never get used to. The door rings and Rey jolts awake, quickly wiping sleep from her eyes and drool form her face. 

She glances at him and gives him an evil eye, “Watch it Solo” her eyes seem to say. Ben knows better than to tease her so he nods towards Rey and turns his attention back to the doctor, who is going over discharge for both of them. “Now master Solo, your cast will need to remain on for 5-6 rotations to allow the knee to fully heal” Kalonia explains, and then turns to face Rey, “As for you Rey, I’ll need to check your head wound before you go and discuss your birth control options too. I have a feeling you won’t be here much longer and want to make sure everything is in good order before you depart. Now may not be the desired or best time for children so we can avoid that happening ok ?”. 

Ben glances towards Rey and sees that she has gone the exact same shade of red that he can feel spreading across his own face. Ok that is certainly something that hasn’t cross either of their minds .... at all. Or even the act that leads to that either. Ben feels a deep embarrassment at the mention of this and the implication that the two of them will be doing that some time in the near future. Not that Rey isn’t absolutely incredible, beautiful and truly the only thing left in the galaxy that he cares deeply about. But he’s not going to rush into anything the way his parents sadly seemed to. No Ben’s going to do things very differently now, and hopefully there’ll be a better outcome and future. 

Rey is blushing and keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, she’d never considered having children at all. On Jakku no matter how much you loved your child - they were a death sentence for their mother or destined to die young themselves. The desert in very unforgiving to all life, but particularly cruel to young ones - she knows from experience. But she’d never imagined a life where they would be a realistic and safe possibility. And now apparently they are, and Kalonia is implying that Ben ..... Ben could be their father, now that’s something to get her head around.

Rey’s mind flashes back to that force-bond where Ben wasn’t wearing a shirt .... now that had given her a lot to think about at the time ... and even more so now. She smirks slightly at that memory not realising that the bond was fully open, until Ben seems to choke all of a sudden and he turns to look at her with a shocked expression. Oh kriff she didn’t think he’d actually see that. 

But thankfully before she can try to explain or anything, general Lando enters the room and chats to Doctor Kalonia briefly before she leaves the room once more, stating she’ll be back in a while to go over Rey’s options in private. She gives Ben something of a sharp looking and leaves the chamber. Lando claps his hands together and smiles to the two people sitting before him, with shocked and blushing faces .... wow he’d just missed something that’s for sure. But he gets the feeling he doesn’t want to know, so Lando presses on with his news. 

“Right, so I’ve talked it over with the council, they’ve decided that the most appropriate action would be for Ben to be taken to Chandrilla to stand trail for war crimes, they’ve picked up some First Order commanders and leadership trying to flee Exogol and the Core systems. So Ben would stand alongside them. And face judgment from a few senators that survived the Hosian cataclysm”. 

Rey looks confused and shocked by this statement, why would they send Ben to Chandrilla for trail, he helped save them all, the whole galaxy. Ben on the other hand begins to chuckle and runs a nervous hand through his hair. He looks up at Lando and sighs “You know it’ll just be a show trial right. There’s no way they’d let me live .... not with my mother gone”. 

Lando nods sadly, “Yes kiddo, trust me I know that”. Rey looks from one man to the other and interjects “I’m sorry but what’s a ‘show trail’ my galactic politics is somewhat lacking”. Ben nods and instinctively takes her hand, giving it a slight squeeze before her explains, a sad expression on his face.

“A show trail is where they put on a display of being fair and just but always intend to execute the defendants. The decisions already made before the trails begin”. Rey is shocked and angered by this .... “So they’d kill you, no matter what help or aid you can give them. No matter your defence or circumstances”. Rey can feel her blood getting hot and anger surging through her. This isn’t fair, doesn’t anyone else realise Ben’s changed. 

Lando lays a hand on his Ben’s shoulder and pulls up a chair “I’m sorry kiddo, that’s their decision .... or at least it was until I offered them your data cards in exchange for a plea deal”. The Baron Administrator chuckles to himself and slaps Ben’s shoulder. “Do you really think I’d let them care you off to stick your trial and execution on the Holonet - dear gods boy you’re the Prince of Alderaan - you deserve much better then that when the time comes .... and that’s not now”. 

Ben smiles at his uncle and chuckles too, gripping Rey’s hand tighter, “So I take it you’ve got a plan then Uncle ?? Or are you bluffing once again”. Lando puts a mock offended hand his chest “Benjamin Solo when have I ever not had a plan ?”. 

Lando clears his throat and begins to explain “I made a deal with the council - they’ll state on record at the Chandrilla hearings that the Supreme Leader died on Exogol. Rey burned his body in some Force tradition”. He pauses for a moment and Ben turns to Rey who looks sick at hearing that last part it brings back the sight of Ben’s corpse, her stabbing him with his lightsaber and it’s too much. Ben sees it all to and pulls her close to his side and rests his head on top of hers. He doesn’t care about Lando seeing them like this ... whatever this is. 

His uncle clears his throat and continues to explain his plan “So we will also explain to the galaxy that Ben Solo has returned after imprisonment upon Exogol as Sidious’s victim ... from what I understand that’s very close to the truth. Which is important to make the deception work”. Rey and Ben both nod in agreement. “You will have to go into hiding somewhere safe for a while, let the wheels of democracy reassume and the heroes and villains be named and then you two should be relatively free to do what you want ... provided it’s not amassing a fleet and taking over the galaxy once again”. Lando looks at Ben after this comment. 

Ben holds his hands up in defence, in a very Solo fashion Lando observes. He’s more like his father than he’ll even realise. Lando finishes explaining the plan and that everything has been prepared by their friends for their imminent departure. Rey’s belongings are onboard the Falcon along with the majority of Leia’s jewellery, clothing, heirlooms and other sentimental items. Ben bows his head at this information “Your mother would want them to be with you Ben, you know that”. Lando then helps Ben to stand and takes him away to get some new clothes and fresher up for their journey. 

It’s at this time that Doctor Kalonia returns and discusses Rey’s options with her in terms of birth control - which is as awkward as you can imagine. As Rey’s never had any formal health education Kalonia explains the more complicated aspects of conception and pregnancy. Rey opts to get a 2 solar cycle injection - this will prevent any pregnancies occurring for about 2 years. If she wishes to wait longer for whatever reason she’ll need to get a doctor to administer another one then. 

After this Rey heads to the showers and finally cleans the blood, dirt and sweat off of her body - which is a mixture from Pasaana, Ker Bif and Exogol. It’s a visual reminder of how much has changed in the past few days and the future that now is open to her. She’s no longer the sworn enemy of the Supreme Leader, the Last Jedi of the Resistance, the Galaxies Hope and she’s most definitely not Empress Palpatine either. She’s just Rey once again and that feels good. 

Rey emerges from the fresher to discover a pile of her clothing on the bed, her white robes are gone. Most likely burned which is fine she’s never wearing them again. The stench of death clung to them. Instead she selects her taupe trousers and boots, a cream undershirt and the vest Leia gave her before she departed D’Qar to find Luke. It was the first gift ever given to her by her master and brings back good memories. 

Looking it the mirror Rey decides its time to leave her signature buns behind. She’s not looking or waiting for her family anymore, she knows what happened and knows they’re not coming back for her. No matter how much they might have wanted to. That choice was taken from them, like so many of hers have been taken from her over the years, just like it was for Ben. 

Now their future is their own to forge. And for once it is truly bright. Rey decides to put her hair in a half up half down style and braids the hanging section in a style that Leia had taught her quite recently. Rey also decides to forgo the arm wraps and leather brace on her arm for now - that was used to cover up her scar from the supremacy. She packs them away just in case their ever needed again.

Rey also packs the remaining clothing into the satchel they’d be delivered in - one from her quarters and also makes sure to take the prescription and instructions Kalonia had left for both her and Ben’s care. Those will be needed in the future to instruct a medical droid or doctor. With a quick once over of the room Rey removes both lightsabers for the draw beside her bed and leaves the medical bay, heading in search on Ben, Chewie and Lando. 

Everyone she passes on the base gives her a wide berth, which is obviously due to her outburst in the crowd the previous day. She regrets scaring people she’s come to see as friends and in some cases even family, but she’ll never allow anyone to hurt Ben again, not as long as she’s alive. Rey hears a familiar Wookie calling to the east and follows the sounds until she finds yet another astonishing sight. 

Her Wookie friend is on the Falcon’s roof fixing the auxiliary tank or satellite scanner, and chatting with the man repairing the landing claw. His back faces Rey at first, but she knows instinctively who it is - Ben. Like her he is freshly washed, his ink black hair glistening in the Ajin Kloss sunshine and has been pulled back into the same style as hers funnily enough. He is wearing a pair on knee high brown boots, navy trousers with red pipping up the side of the leg and thin white jersey shirt is stretched across his broad chest. The neckline is soaked in sweat, this sight stirs up an unfamiliar warmth with the pit of Rey’s stomach, a hunger even - this is the Ben Solo, that she saw in her visions, the Ben Solo who haunted her dreams durning their separation. 

And as if on cue Ben puts down his tools and turns to see her, a boyish smirk playing on his face as he takes her in too. Her clothing is familiar to him, it’s the same she wore during their first bond - when she tried to shoot him and ended up blowing a hole in her hut’s wall. Ben quietly chuckles at the memory, for the first time in his life he hadn’t been alone, but she’d been his enemy then. Now everything was so much better between them, it is right. 

Ben quickly checks the panelling he’s reinstalled in the claw and outs his tools back in his dad’s rusting tool box, everything about this ship is old, obsolete and rusted. It’s a miracle it hasn’t exploded in hyperspace yet he thinks to himself. Rey quickly approaches him and nods towards the Falcon. “It almost did on the way to Takadona with BB-8, Unkar Plutt had installed a compressor on the hyperdrive - I managed to bypass it before parts of us ended up in 3 different sectors as Han put it”. She laughs at the memories but automatically feels the pain shooting through Ben at the mention of his dad. 

Rey instinctively takes his hand in her own, and leans against him “I’m sorry, I know it hurts to hear about him and Leia. I’ll be more mindful of that from now on”. Ben looks down at her shocked by this statement and quickly shakes his head and pulls Rey closer and puts both hands on her small shoulders. “No Rey, that won’t help, trust me I tried to shut memories of them out for so long. I want to hear about your time with them. They cared for you deeply you know that - Kriff my mother, actually trained you in the ways of the force. Who would have thought that would ever happen”. 

Ben looks up at the Solo family ship and gestures to it “And my dad basically left you in change of this junk heap. He loved this thing at first sight - something that didn’t happen with my mother if the stories are right. So I want to hear everything ok - yes it will hurt, it’s always going to Rey but that shouldn’t stop us was talking about them or the past ok”. 

Rey smiles and nods at hims, she’s about to speak but then she senses a small group approaching from the west. Her senses detect that they are friends so she decides against pulling a lightsaber on them - for now. The first to emerge from the thick of the jungle are three droids - C-3PO, R2 and BB-8. The two astromechs appear to be having a loud argument in binary, which the protocol droid is somewhat referring. Ben groans slightly at the sight of 3PO.

“Oh gods not my mother’s protocol droid, haven’t I suffered enough today” Rey laughs out loud at this statement and feels a little offended on 3PO’s behalf and slaps his arm. “Ben be nice, 3PO’s served Leia with pride and helped her a lot these past few months, ok”. Ben raises his hands in defence, “All I’m saying is that you weren’t tutored by him in Galactic history and etiquette - I actually stowed away on the a Falcon once to avoid my lessons with him, I was 6”. 

Rey giggles at the thought of a much small Ben hiding in one of the smugglers compartments and fleeing his home system, just to get away from 3PO. Rey then spots the people coming behind the droids, it’s Lando, Rose, Finn and Jannah. All of whom are talking in quite hushed voices before they reach the Falcon. 

Lando steps forward and pulls Ben into a hug, and laughs at the sight of him “Boy you do look like Han kids there’s no denying that. I guess that’s easy given the fact you’re wearing some of his stuff. It’s hard to find items to fit someone who rivals Chewie height-wise”. Chewie laughs at this comment and pats Ben’s head, and growls he’ll always still see Ben as a tiny baby toddling round the Falcon. Ben smiles widely at this moment of peace with his surviving family .... he never expected to have this at all. 

A short, dark haired woman approaches Rey and pulls her into a hug, with tears in her eyes - she whispers to Rey that she’ll miss her so much, and she has to stay in contact. Otherwise they’ll all come looking for her. Rey laughs at this idea and thanks the girl ‘Rose’ and promises to check in as much as possible. Rose then slips Rey a small duel-pronged device and once again whispers about “Using it if someone tries to get a little handsy or anything”. Ben realises that’s she’s referring to him and blushes a little at this. Rey seems to blush too and thanks Rose for the gift. 

Rose then turns and face Ben, she cranes her neck to assess him, it’s as if she’s staring into his soul. After a brief moment she smiles at nods “You’ve got General Organa’s eyes, but I’m sure you already knew that”. Ben nods slightly at this fact and then something unexpected happens, rose extends a hand to Ben “Thank you for all the information you gave us, it’ll go a long way to helping us finish things for go. And thank you for helping Rey - I don’t want to even imagine what would have happened if we’d lost her”. 

Ben takes Rose’s hand and shakes it, he winces at that last part but quickly replies to Rose “It’s the least I could do Commander” Ben addresses her by her formal rank, he’d heard people around the base using it. “No I don’t want to imagine that either, it would be too hard to bear”. Ben then realises that he’s expressed his feelings for Rey in front of a group of somewhat strangers, before he’s had a change to properly talk to Rey about everything. Smooth Solo, very smooth. 

The sudden tension is broken by FN-21 ... Finn approaching Rey and the two embracing in a warm hug, there is a true sense of familiarity and friendship there. Ben’s has never experienced anything like it and can’t help but feel slightly jealous of this scene before him. Rey notices this and brushes her mind against his in support. Finn explains that Poe opted against say goodbye, he’s keeping the rabble busy at the celebrations whilst the Falcon departs. Not everyone on the base is aware of the deal made for Ben’s freedom, and plenty would violently disagree with it. So they’re going to disappear quickly and quietly whilst they’ve got a chance. 

The other former stormtrooper also bids farewell to Rey, and then it is the turns of Lando to say his goodbyes for now, the General has decided to travel with the council to Chandrilla to help re-establish a interim government, and of course ensure his own investments and the security of Bespin in the process. Lando pulls Ben down into a warm hug, still smelling of the same expensive cologne from Ben’s childhood “ I’ll be in notice once the dust settles kid. Just keep the secure channel on and wait for your mother’s personal code. And stick to the planed coordinates, she’s got them all calibrated and ready to go”. Calrissian gestures to the Falcon before clapping Ben’s shoulder once more “You’ve done good today kid, they’d all be so proud of you and take care of Lady Rey here. Something tells me you two won’t be leaving each other’s sight for quite some time. Like father like son am I right ?”. Lando waves a finger at Ben and doesn’t given him a chance to reply, he simply moves to say goodbye to Rey. 

Lando takes Rey’s hand from Ben’s, earning him a cautionary look from his nephew before he places a kiss upon her hand. “Farewell for now my young lady Jedi, May our paths cross again soon and your travels be joyful”. Rey smiles warmly at the elderly general and thanks him for everything, including preparing the Falcon. As if on cue Chewie pulls Lando into a hug and howls his farewells to the group before hugging them each in turn and then he heads up the ramp to engage the engines. Lando quickly explains that Chewie would like to be dropped off on Kashyyyk to go home to his family now. 

The group departs the cleaning and head towards the party. This leaves only the three droids who then approach Rey and Ben. BB-8 rolls up to Rey and circles her twice before skidding to a halt at her feet. He lets out a sad sting of beeps and whirls before craning his dome to look at her. Rey looks down at the little droid and tears fill her eyes, she crouches down and wraps her arms around the spherical astromech. “I’ll miss you too BB-8 so so much, thank you for being my first friend. And leading me here I owe you everything. And don’t worry I’ll see you sooner then you think I promise”.

She lays a soft kiss on his little head and instinctively fixes his intenna. BB-8 then looks to Ben and beeps a quick rude and abrupt warning to him .... 

“Beep - booop, be be wap”

Which is about him hurting Rey and if he does BB-8 will track him across the galaxy, and to show the seriousness of his threat BB-8 opens one of his many compartments and flashes his blowtorch, staring at Ben the whole time. Ben seriously nods to the droid in response “I’ll never hurt her droid, I swear” and with that BB-8 speeds off into distance, more likely in the direction of the Resistance celebrations and Poe. Rey’s heart aches at the sight of her little friend disappearing into the jungle flora and fauna and Ben pulls her against him. 

Threepio shuffles forward and bows to Ben, who looks appalled at this sight. “Your highness it is a honour to see you fully functioning once more, it has been too long”. R2 beeps then and whacks 3PO in the shin. “Yes R2 I’ll get to that promptly but it is important to follow correct protocol in the presence of nobility like Master Ben”. 3PO turns his attention back to Ben and continues “My apologies sir for my counterpart. Now back to business, I would like to pledge my services to you, with the death of Princess Leia sir you now inherit a great number of duties and titles and I must be here to instruct you. Your education in etiquette, social occasions and politics was sadly cut short and we must correct that now. And to be quite honest sir I’ve seen enough warfare and carnage to last a lifetime. I would like to retire from military service now”. 

Ben chuckles at 3PO’s mention of his ‘military service’ it is true though that these two droids have survived 3 galactic wars - which is quite astonishing. Rey jumps in with a question “What are Master Solo’s titles 3PO, I’m not acquainted with them”. Ben shoots her a plea through the bond to leave that subject alone but Rey can feel him squirming at the throat and decides to press on. “Since I am to travel with him I should know how he is to be addressed as at different occasions”. 

The golden droid looks towards Rey and nods “You are correct Mistress Rey, I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t educate you on this essential topic Master Ben has the following titles associated with his house and name .... as well as the now defunct title of ‘Supreme Leader’ .... 

“His Majesty Benjamin Organa-Solo of Alderaan” 

“Master Benjamin Solo of Chandrilla”

“Benjamin Solo Heir of The Royal Household of Organa”

“Benjamin Solo descendent of the Nabooian House of Naberrie and grandson of Queen Amidala of Naboo” 

Ben is so embarrassed that he truly wonders if he could get away with force throwing ‘Golden Rod’ as Han used to refer to him as as far as possible into the Ajan Kloss jungle. They’d be long gone before the droid could find his way back to them. Rey slaps him as the thought trickles through the bond to her. “Don’t you dare Ben, you’re not throwing 3PO anywhere, he and R2 served your mother with pride and bravery, it is very noble that they wish to continue to serve your family”. 

R2 seems to laugh at 3PO’s terror and the taller droid slaps him on the dome. “R2 behave yourself, such language is vulgar in front of Master Ben and Mistress Rey. You must behave or he might throw you out of the airlock” R2 rolls backwards at a great speed at this suggestion and the two force users laugh. 

Ben holds his hand out and gestures for R2 to approach, “I would never hurt you R2 - you were one of my only friends at the temple. Do you remember us disappearing on adventures and Luke’s fury when we got back”. The astromech beeps an affirmative and nods his body to Ben, who kindly rubs his dome. “Are you both sure you want to come with us, we’re not sure where Lando’s sending us or how long we will be there. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable on Chandrilla with the Resistance ?”. Rey asks the two droids she come to see as close friends and companions, she had been deeply affected by 3PO’s apparent memory wipe and was relieved to discover R2 had a up-to-date backup hidden away.

3PO turns to look at R2 for a brief moment, who beeps to his counterpart of many years. He then nods towards Rey and Ben “As we served your mother, father and master Luke. And as I also according to R2 served your great-grandmother and grandfather Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine, and Senator Amidala during the Clone Wars. It will be the greatest privilege to assist and serve you now Master Ben, and you Mistress Rey”. And with that the two droids board the Falcon and disappear from sight. 

Ben finds himself smiling sadly at the mention of his family - who are all now gone. Those droids, Chewie and Lando are all his has left of them. But then he feels 2 small warm hands wrap around his middle - Rey. Ben looks down at her and chuckles “Well Mistress Rey it looks like we won’t need to worry about hiring help whereever it is we’re heading”. Rey nods and laughs “Yes, Your Majesty I think R2 and 3PO will manage things just fine. And make sure it’s fit for such a noble man”. She pulls away from him and laughs as she climbs the Falcon’s ramp. It’s probably best to get off Ajan Kloss as quickly as possible. Rey actives her com to tell Chewie it’s time for take off, she gets a happy growl in reply. 

Rey turns once more to take in the dense humid jungle planet that had become her home these past few months, where she’d done the majority of her training with Leia. Soon there will be no trace of the Resistance left here, no trace of her. Rey had always know she wasn’t destined to stay with the Resistance forever, Leia had known this too. The force had more planned for her, and for Ben too. Who in that exact moment chooses to turn to face Rey. A broad happy smile stretched across his face. 

Rey gives him the same smile in return and suddenly she realises just how much has her life has changed in a single rotation. And she is excited for the future now instead of fearful of it - there are no more battles to fight and Rey holds her hand out to Ben just as he has done to her in the past. Now it’s her turn to offer hers. “Ready to go little starfighter ?”. Ben chuckles at the use of his childhood nickname. 

“Of course Lady Rey lets get out of here” and with that Ben takes her hand and the two climb the Falcon ramp and this time it’s Ben who shuts the door. And instead of him kneeling in an abandoned Rebel bases, he’s standing next to Rey - he’s finally home. Together the two hand to the cockpit to check in with Chewie, passing the two droids who have situated themselves around the Dajak table. 3PO belted into his seat and R2 loyally parked beside him, the two appear to be in low power mod and recharging. Ben walks behind Rey trying to take the whole of the ship in at once, all the broken and damaged areas which are still unfixed from his childhood and all the new bumps and laser burns since then. Boy this ship has seen a lot of action thanks to his family, but Ben truly can’t wait to see what will happen next. 

Chewie growls in welcome once the two reach the cockpit, he climbs out of the pilot seat and offers it to Rey “She’s the Captain now, got it Ben” Ben nods to his uncle “Don’t worry I understand Chewie”. The Wookie nods in agreement and heads towards the galley to see if his secret food stash in intact. He’s not eaten in a long time and looks forward to a sweet snack. 

Ben sits down in the co-pilot’s seat and instinctively assess the read outs of the ship’s hyperdrive function and fuel reserves ... both are in considerably good condition - for the Falcon. Rey laughs as she disengages the landing claw and lifts the ship off the ground and the Falcon begins to climb into the twilight sky above the thick jungle. 

“What’s so amusing my Lady ?” Ben enquires lifting an eyebrow at her. Rey waves her hand absentmindly at him. “Oh nothing your highness, it’s just thst when Poe brought the ship back from the last recognisance mission. The Falcon was on fire”. Rey laughs once again at Ben’s expression and worry, “Don’t worry Chewie and I made sure everything got repaired as best as possible”. 

Ben nods and glances out into the wide view of open space before them, “Are Lando’s coordinates in the navicomputer ?” Rey nods “Yep all set - we should reach our destination by 07:00 tomorrow morning, it looks like it’s a planet is near the Outer Rim territories. I just hope it’s not another desert - I’ve seen enough sand for a lifetime”. Ben feels her heart twinge at memories from her years on Jakku and more recently on Pasaana, he grabs her hand across the console and leans over to kiss her forehead. “I doubt the Baron Administrator’s contingency plan for me would involve a desert, don’t worry”. 

Rey smiles and she glances at their joint hands and looks towards the hyperdrive lever in front of them “Shall we get out of here Solo ?”. Ben grins at her and together they engage the hyperdrive and the Millenium Falcon enters Hyperspace and disappears from Ajin Kloss orbit


End file.
